90 Days
by opportunity knocked
Summary: They crossed paths every 3 months for years. They weren't sure how it happened, but grew to expect it. Can these two find happiness in a world that is meant for devastation? This is the story of Sleeping Beauty and her Red Neck Mountain Man. Daryl/OC I own nothing but Sadie
1. Chapter 1

**_So I really hate this first chapter... I need to change it. Please stick with it until the second chapter at least... or just skip ahead to it... lol. You'll be fine. I'm rewriting it now. Thanks for reading._**

 _ **This is my second attempt at publishing a story on here. I wrote this quite some time ago, but I felt the need to come back to it. Please review, as I have been wanting to share my ideas for years but have always been too shy. More to come, I just wanted to get the first part out.**_

Sadie sat across a challenging look from Michonne at a picnic table in the Alexandria Safe Zone. Abe, Sasha and Michonne had welcomed her in just 15 minutes earlier. She came across it's mountainous steel walls and figured now was the time to start trusting people. She had been on her own long enough. She didn't consider the idea that people might not trust her.

If it had been a bad decision, so be it. Sadie needed people. The first person she saw was Sasha up on the lookout. Sasha had seen her for a quarter of a mile. She saw a young woman that was tanned with dark brown hair that was past her shoulders. She looked strong and walked with confidence. But Sasha didn't see anybody else.

When Sadie approached the wall she looked up to see a small, yet stern black woman. Sadie put her hands outstretched in front of her to show that even though she is armed, she's not threatening.

"Are you alone?" The woman yelled down from the wall.

"Yes, I have been alone for many years actually. I come here as no threat, I'm just looking to join some people again… at least for a little while. Could you come down here and talk to me?" Sadie was now shielding her eyes from the sun. "I can hardly see you."

"Sure, be right down." Sasha climbed down the ladder from her post and made a signal to Abe. At a slow jog he joined her as she was pulling aside the steel gate.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There is a woman out here, says she wants to be a part of our group. Just seems kinda weird to me. I want your opinion." Sasha replied.

The gate was open and now the three were standing face to face. Sadie hadn't walked right up to the entrance, she didn't want to be that close just yet, but it was better to be on the same level as the other woman… and now also very large man.

He looked very intimidating with his great stature of probably 6'4 and solid, muscled arms. But the smile that twitched beneath his handlebar mustache revealed a hint that he wasn't as hard assed as he looked.

Abe took a moment to appreciate the beauty that stood before him. She had a great, curvy body. Tits you could use for a pillow at night, that's for sure. Long brown hair and a strong, thin face. Green eyes and light red, full lips. He noticed the girl was wearing knife sheaths on her hips and on each wrist. She had a bow and quiver looped across her body, also noted the gun around her ankle beneath her pant leg. He was no dummy, he knew it was there.

"Well, slap me stupid, it's Lara Croft." Abe moved closer to the entrance.

"I prefer Sadie, but I'll take the compliment. It's been a while." Trying her best to be light and friendly. Sadie wanted to make a good first impression. "Look, by looking at your set up here, it doesn't seem like you would just take anybody in… but I promise, I mean no harm. I'm just, ya know, getting lonely out here and I'm getting tired. I need a break."

"How long have you been on your own?" Sasha spoke up.

"A couple of years. I tried joining people before, but nothing was ever secure. Something bad would always happen. I thought it was because there were too many of us. Turns out, just by looking at the outside of this place… we simply weren't as prepared." Sadie shrugged. "I did better on my own… for the most part. Now I want to be a part of something."

"How many walkers have you killed?" A newcomer questioned. She came around the side of the gate with long, dreadlocked black hair. Now this woman was athletic. She had a tight leather vest on over a black tank top, black pants and boots to her knees. Muscles roped around her arms and distrust swam in her eyes.

"Umm, I really don't know. A lot." Sadie was confused. How was she supposed to remember how many, what did she call them? Walkers… she killed?

"How many people have you killed?"

Oh, here's a tougher question. "Four." Sadie looked down at her feet for a second and then met the woman's eyes again. She wasn't ashamed for killing those four people, but she was still human and it did bother her to take a human life.

"Why?"

"Well, shit. These questions don't get easier do they?"

"Just answer it." The dark woman pressed.

"I had to. If I didn't, they would've eventually killed me. I told you, I've been on my own for a long time. I've had to do things." Sadie looked down again, but forced herself to look again at the new woman, Sasha and Abe. "Doesn't mean I wanted to… just had to."

"My name is Michonne, how about you come on in and we can get you something to eat. You can tell us a little more about yourself."

Sadie wasn't going to wait for them to change their minds, she hiked the only strap of her backpack higher on her shoulder and followed the retreating Michonne.

Michonne, Sasha, Abe and Sadie all sat around a picnic table sharing stories of where they've come from and where they've been. The stories were very vague but it gave each other a sense of who they were dealing with. Sadie only mentioned how the two groups she was previously with had been over run by the dead.

"They just always seemed to find us. And the groups were huge. We all scattered into the wind. I'm sure many of them found their way back to each other, but I was just over it. I wanted to try it on my own and see if I could draw less attention from the biters. Or walkers as you guys call them."

"Did you just say biters?" Michonne stiffened and was on high alert. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Yeah, it's just a term I heard in the beginning and well… I guess it stuck. It was from my first group." Sadie knew her easiest escape route, she had already planned it once she set foot inside this fortress. Knew where all of her weapons were and who she would have to kill first if it came to it. She did not care one bit for how this dangerous woman was looking at her.

"What were the names of some of the people in your group?" She demanded.

"Oh, I don't know, there were about 30. What is this about?"

"Was one of them named Philip?" Michonne's eyes were cold.

"Yeah, and his brother Brian and his daughter Penny. They were part of it." The memory floated to the surface. "But, we lost them along with about 5 others one day. They went on a run, and took the little girl… they never came back." Sadie was confused, how did this woman know Philip. Was he here? Sadie did not care for him and his brother very much, no reason in particular. They just weren't her kind of people. Especially Brian.

"The Governor?" Abe asked. And Michonne slowly nodded her head.

"Governor? Oh, I don't know if he was a Governor or not. I guess he seemed a little bit like the take charge type… but I never really talked to him enough to find out what he did before the outbreak." Sadie couldn't figure out why Michonne was so angry about a politician.

"Did you live in a town with them?"

"No, we were trying to fix up some houses we came across, but I wouldn't call it a town. Just three houses in the middle of nowhere. I imagine that's why a a group of them left us. 3 houses was not big enough for 30 of us." Sadie got serious. "Can I ask why you suddenly looked like you wanted to kill me? Because if I'm about to die, I'd like to know why."

"No, you're ok. I knew Philip, only when I knew him, he called himself The Governor. He was a bad man." Michonne didn't want to say anymore. Her time in Woodbury was almost locked away and forgotten, she didn't want to go dragging that up again.

"I swear, he wasn't a bad man when I knew him. His brother Brian was a little off… but still, nothing bad. I'm sorry if I upset you." Sadie clasped her hands together in front of her. She knew this was a stupid idea. "Like I said, I'm here only because I'm tired, I need a break. If you would prefer I go, I will. But I'll just ask if I can sleep inside your walls tonight. I'll sleep where somebody can see me. I just… well, I just need to sleep." Sadie did not plan on begging while she was here. But since she has been inside these walls all she could think of was finally, a place where I can sleep with both eyes shut.

"You can stay." Sasha spoke up. "We are always trying to recruit new people, people that can help us thrive. You seem like that kind of people. I know Rick will want to talk to you before the day is out, but I'm sure he'll agree. Right Michonne?"

"Right." Michonne let a hint of a forced smile touch her lips but the distrust still settled in her eyes.

"Well, if it ain't Sleeping Beauty." Came a gravelly voice from behind Michonne. Another man had approached the table silently. He knew her from the moment he saw her. Questioning looks from everybody at the table.

"Mr. Daryl."

"You two know each other?" Abe couldn't believe it, of course it would be the most anti-social member of their family who has already met her.

"We've met before." Daryl was had a smirk hiding under his goatee, but something else hidden in his eyes.

Michonne reached up and poked Daryl playfully in the hip. "Oh, I gotta hear this."

"That was my kill." Sadie smiled and shielded her eyes to get a better look at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Years ago

"Tha's my deer."

"Like hell it is. You'd've been chasing her for miles. I got her right through the eye. Kill shot. Done. Mine. " Sadie was all by herself out there and even though she knew how to build a smokehouse and make jerky to last she really would've had no problem sharing. But it was the principle.

She'd been on her own for at least a month now. Seeing somebody should be a happy experience, but this surly mountain man wasn't what she was looking for. Yet at the same time she also thought. 'Please let him have a group. Please let him invite me along with him.'

"We'll split er." Before Sadie could say anything. Swoosh. Machete right down the middle of the doe. This rugged redneck grabbed a back leg of the deer and was disappearing into the thick line of trees as quickly as he appeared.

"Well damn." She bent down and took the front half of the carcass and was on her own way in the opposite direction.

3 months later

Sadie nestled in a tree, camped out on her makeshift tree house. It was really just two very thick branches about 15 feet in the air. The branches were close enough that she could nestledown right in them.

A rustle on the forest floor below startled her. Sadie readied her bow. When low and behold. Mr. temperamental redneck. Sadie hadn't ventured far from the area as it seemed quite clear of the dead so far. Maybe with a little help from this crossbow wielding mountain man. He looked to be tracking something. Then he paused below her tree.

"Well I'll be damned". He smirked as he looked up and straight into her emerald eyes.

"You? What are you doing? Tracking me now? " Sadie tossed a pinecone down at him. Not really aiming to make contact but just because she was disappointed in herself for being so stupid leaving tracks. The pinecone floated two feet away from him.

He sounded somewhat amused. At what who knows. But maybe it is a little funny running into each other again. "I ain't trackin you. I was following a rabbit. Then I saw your prints."

"Ok. Well you found me. See you in another 3 months I guess." Sadie let a soft smile cross her lips. It was kind of funny. Right? Ugh.

"You alone? "

"No."

"Yeah right." The man grunted as he adjusted his crossbow. "What are ya doin up in that tree?"

"Sleeping. " Not that it was any of his business.

He seemed to give an appreciative nod at this. "Ok Sleeping Beauty. See ya in three months." And he continued on his path.

Sadie chastised herself for not climbing down and talking to him. She knew she should try. This man is the only person she's seen in all this time that actually seems normal. What is normal anymore though. Forget it. Making sure she was still secured to her heavy branches, she allowed herself a few more relaxing moments of peace before she had to move again.

Sadie had tied herself to the tree with a short length of strong rope she carried with her. Sleeping in trees was the only way a person travelling on their own could get any sleep. The rope was because she made a habit of startling awake and falling out of trees. A sprained ankle was all it took for her to come up with a better solution.

She had tried setting up a perimeter but that was silly because animals were always making her sound trap trigger, not to mention forget sleeping if there was any wind. So she tried sleeping in trees. It was uncomfortable at first, but after a while she started spotting branches that made for a better nights sleep and she would usually tuck her coat under her but for cushioning… all in all… not so bad.

The breeze felt cool against her skin and she closed her eyes to absorb the moment. Sadie's mind betrayed her and began to wander as it always seems to. She thought of her mystery man. What was he doing out here? _Did_ he have a camp nearby? He'd been alone both times. Great arms. He seemed proficient with his crossbow. Piercing blue eyes. Tracking skills. Oh those arms. Stop stop stop.

Trying to shake the sexy cobwebs out of her head and knowing there was no rest in her future Sadie climbed down from her tree and decided to head north. Her archer friend had headed west.

Three months later

Sadie came across her familiar creek and squatted down to splash her face and arms with the cool water. She had gathered up some soap root, a plant with a large white bulb that created a nice lather, earlier in the day and was now happily sudsing her arms, face and neck.

Everything happened so suddenly she didn't even have time to register why she was soaking wet and sitting in the creek. But in actual time this is how it went down.

A twig snapped directly behind her.

Sadie reached for her bow and quiver of arrows making quick work of having it loaded and ready instantly, thank you very much. The string was drawn tight and right when she was about to release for the kill she saw not dead, grey eyes. But bright blue ones. Sadie's shock at him being right there combined with the slick Georgia clay soon had her arms windmilling for purchase on anything as she toppled backwards into the water.

As stated, all of that happened in a nanosecond. Sadie sat on her ass in the cold, rippling water daring him to laugh. A grin snuck across his face as he ducked his head slightly to pretend hiding it. He moved towards her with an outstretched hand.

"Come on. Quit playing in the water." She wanted to smack his hand away but he was just being nice. Right?

"You scared the shit outta me. Thought you were a biter." Daryl's eyes briefly flashed at her mention of biters. Where had he heard biter before. Later, he thought.

Sadie took his calloused hand and allowed herself to be helped out of the water. But in natural Sadie fashion she lost her footing again, only this time bringing the mountain man into the icy water with her.

He thrashed in the water for about 5 seconds before stopping to turn to Sadie. She just sat in the water still as can be. She was certainly no stranger to these sorts of accidents. Why do you think she ties herself to the tree branch? She quirked her mouth up slightly to the side and shrugged her shoulders.

"Could've been worse I guess" A smile was now showing across her entire beautiful face.

"Who are you?" he asked in a low and raspy voice. As if not inquiring who she was, but what kind of person she was.

"Sadie. You?" short and sweet girl. Keep it short and sweet.

"Daryl." hmmm. Short and sweet.

"I think Daryl, that I am going to get out of this water now." Reaching for her bow that floated in the water beside her, she stood and found her footing in the shallow water.

Sadie smartly smoothed down her dark blue t shirt doing her best to mock dignity. She was rewarded with a chuckle from Mr. Daryl.

They get out.

"I really didn't mean ta scare ya."

"Yeah I guess I know that. But you did and I'm about the clumsiest person you'll ever meet. So. A full bath instead of a rinse. " Sadie began ringing out her clothes so they would air dry more quickly.

"You are alone aren't ya?"

She eyed this man warily. When she came across men before in this post apocalypse world she could always tell immediately that it wasn't going to be good. Her immediate feelings about this man were good. Does she trust that feeling? She looked at him for a long time considering her options. Daryl recognized her struggle to be open.

"I understand. Ya can never be too careful now I guess. But I don't mean ya any harm." He looked at his feet reminding her of a shy child. "You got enough supplies. I mean, ya need anything?"

"No. I'm ok. I get by." Sadie realized then that her answers were short and shy as well. "I've been out here a long time."

"Do you have a camp?"

"No." Why did you tell him that Sadie? You idiot.

"I've got one. Not far from here. You can come back with me if you want. It's secure." His perfect blue eyes were so honest, so sincere. Yet…

"Umm. No thanks. I'm alright out here. Besides. No place is really secure anymore." Remembering the other groups she was with and how 'secure' they were.

Sadie hitches the quiver and backpack over her lean shoulders and with another shy smile she turned to leave.

"See ya" Daryl grunted.

"Probably" Sadie shook her head with a smile and disappeared into the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3 months later.

"Claimed!"

"Claimed!"

"Sorry pal. She's all mine. "

"Joe, you beat me again. "

Sadie sat in her tree feeling like some animal run up it by a pack of dogs. Looking below her she saw the men circling, scheming on how to get her down. There were four of them and they had just caught a glimpse of her as she scrambled up the tree trying to not be seen. Sadie knew all about men like this, these were the men that needed to be avoided.

Not knowing how to handle the situation Sadie tried being reasonable. Hey, maybe one of them wasn't just a dense neanderthal.

"Please just go away." Sadie tried being polite and just asking them to leave.

"Oh and she's got manners. This is gonna be fun. Gonna make her say please and thank you all night long." The man they call Joe sneered with some thrusting actions.

"Gross." Sadie whispered. She checked her surroundings for anything that could help. A nearby branch that would only get her stuck in another tree. A squirrel happily chomping on a nut. Yeah, that wouldn't of any use. Hey Mr. Squirrel, could you go down there and chomp _their_ nuts?

"Come on down from there little lady. We ain't gonna hurt ya. That's not what we're about. But ya have been claimed so yer mine now. And ya best start doin what yer told." He spoke as though this was just normal. Like this was how people treated one another. She wasn't just going to submit and go down there only to become some sex slave or something. NO WAY!

"Umm no thanks. I'm ok up here." Saying this with a smile might help. Cheese.

"No more games now get the fuck down here for I get pissed the fuck off." Joe kicked the tree. "Tony, climb up there and get her ass down."

"Joe! Horde! Big! Huge!" squealed a new comer to the group. "Gotta go. NOW!"

"How close and how many?" His head turned to where the man had been running from.

"Hundreds. Must be hundreds. They're coming right now."

As if on cue the pungent smell of rotting protein and shit hit Sadie's nostrils. There _must_ be hundreds of them. The vibrating hum of too many moans and groans grew louder every second.

The man called Joe looked up at Sadie. "Bitch! I'll find you again." He screamed then took off heading north.

Sadie sat quietly in her tree for 3 hours. This was the best benefit to being up high. She could just sit there and wait it out. No worries here folks. The horde went by with some stragglers following it. When she thought it was clear enough to take off she shimmied down the trunk and ran south. Wanted to be as far away from Joe as possible.

Sadie knew there would be a pack of biters sooner or later. The explosions and gunfire she heard a week ago were certain to draw every biter in the county. It sounded like a war zone to the East. All of that noise was sure to drive ever biter from across the county.

No place is really secure Mr. Daryl. She thought of him while listening to the gunshots and bombs. Was it his group? Is he still alive? It's been about three months. Had she been expecting to see him? No. He's gone. Probably dead. That's how it always ends. He seemed so certain that his place was safe. That's when things go wrong.

Sadie continued walking as she always did. Just making zig zags through the trees. Wider and wider each time. A never ending, snaking trail of loneliness.

3 weeks after running into the men she changed direction again and began heading East. Maybe she could get a look at where all the gun fire came from. Sadie walked until her feet tired and her eyes felt heavy, then she began looking for the perfect tree.

She found it. Tall with plenty of branches and leaves. Couldn't even see halfway up it. She climbed the branches, always testing the sturdiness before commiting her entire weight to a branch. She also learned that the hard way. Now tied to another thick branch in a tree heavy with large green leaves she looked down. Nope. Couldn't see the ground. Every night Sadie camped in a tree she made sure she could not be spotted from the ground. Sadie was a quick learner.

After rechecking the knots around her legs and chest she leaned back and let her eyelids sink.

"Goodnight Sleeping Beauty." The voice was familiar but in Sadie's state of relaxation it was a complete shock to hear somebody directly next to her. Thank goodness the ropes were good and tight otherwise she'd be lyin dead on the forest floor with a broken neck.

Sadie's head snapped to the left and right there in the tree next to hers, was the mountain man. He was level with her, tied in a similar fashion to his own thick branch.

"Goodnight Mr. Daryl." She had so many questions for this mysterious man. But now is not the time. In fact now is the perfect time to get some deep sleep. Finally Sadie felt as though somebody was watching her back while she was at her most vulnerable.

After running into Joe's group sleep had not come easy. She always jumped awake thinking she heard something. Having to sleep with one eye open was starting to take it's toll, but tonight sleep overcame her in seconds.

The sun sparkled and flashed through the leaves making Sadie flutter her eyes open. No mom, I don't wanna go to school today. Oh how badly she wished she could just play hooky from the dead today. But then a spark or realization hit her. Sadie looked to the left and grinned as she saw Daryl stretching his powerful arms to the side with his chest pushed out while he cracked his back. This certainly was a beautiful morning.

He spotted her as well. "Don't think I'll ever get used to sleeping in trees. But it's smart I'll give ya that."

"How in the hell did this happen again?" Sadie asked while untying herself. She couldn't believe that after 3 months again, there he was right on cue. No it wasn't always exactly 3 months. But it had to be close. Sadie had her ways of knowing that.

"How bout we climb down from here and I'll tell ya how. "

Daryl and Sadie worked their way out of their trees. Sadie moving a little easier than Daryl. When they both reached the ground they surveyed each other.

Sadie stood straight with all 5 feet, nine inches of perfect posture. Very thick, wavy, long hair was tied in a loose ponytail down her back. At 28 years old she still had yet to find anybody with eyes as truly green as hers.

Daryl noticed her athletic build. Not some delicate little princess. She had lean muscles that swam under her skin when she moved and being a healthy man he definitely noticed she needed no help in the curves department. She was also quite voluptuous.

Sadie saw that she was almost eye to eye with this man that always seemed so large. Maybe it was just his demeanor… or those arms. She could not draw her attention away from his bare muscled limbs. Well unless that was to look into those pools of deep blue he calls eyes. Daryl looked rather scruffy and road worn. But hell who didn't. She guessed that the last bath he had was their little dip in the pond. But heaven help her was he handsome.

Something seemed different about him. Off. No longer confident. Broken?

"Are you alone? " it was all Sadie knew to say. She knew she was right before he answered.

"Yeah" so quiet. Oh. The gunshots. The explosions.

"I, I heard some pretty bad stuff go down about a month ago." Once again Sadie wanted to just stop talking. Everything came out wrong every time she opened her mouth.

"My group got attacked. You were right. Ain't no such thing as secure."

"Sorry." She mumbled knowing it sounded stupid.

"You know there's some guys looking for you?" Daryl was opening his pack, pulling out what looked like jerky and a bottle of water.

"What? The change of subject was too quick as Sadie had her mind on what happened to his group. "Oh. Uhh yeah. I guess." She knew it was Joe. "Wait how do you know?" Sadie opened her own pack and pulled out her own venison jerky and container of water. She had a really cool Jetson's thermos though.

"I was with them for a bit" Daryl began chewing on his thumb, looked like a nervous habit. He mumbled in that raspy voice and it was almost too hard for Sadie to understand him. "They won't stop til they find ya. Ya don't want em ta find Ya."

"Yeah I gathered as much the first time I met them. They were trying to get me out of my tree. A guy named Joe said I was claimed."

"Mmm" just another grunt from the mountain man.

There was a long pause of awkward silence. This is the most Daryl and Sadie have spoken to each other in the whole year they've been crossing paths. Sadie not sure what else should be said at this point tried to open him up a little about his group.

"Is your group gone, or are they dead?" oh way to ease open that door Sadie.

"Some dead, some gone. I think soma ma group's still out there. We're survivors. We just didn't expect to be out numbered so badly and they caught us in the middle of the night."

"You want any help trying to find them?" Sadie was so ready to be around people again. And she still thought, no, she knew Daryl was good people. She would gladly follow him anywhere to help him find his friends. Not to mention have an extra set of eyes looking out for Joe and his group.

"Nah, don't need your help. I'll find em. " Daryl hitched his crossbow tighter over his shoulder, a habit Sadie noticed he had just before he said… "See ya in three months" and she was once again looking at his back as he walked away.

As Daryl pushed on through the woods his mind wandered back to sleeping beauty. He couldn't believe she was still alone. How had she made it all this time on her own. Shit, and Joe was determined to find her. Daryl felt the heavy pit of guilt sitting in his stomach for leaving her back there. "Asshole. " he grumbled. Why didn't cha just tell her to come along. She wasn't asking if you needed help. She was asking if she could come along. Fucking women. Daryl had only been walking for half an hour so if he turned back, he could still track her down. He turned back.

On his way back to Sadie he heard familiar voices. Fucking Joe. Daryl knew he would have to rejoin them to steer them clear of Sadie. As the sounds of the men grew nearer Daryl began to think up a cover story for where he'd been since he left the men a week and a half ago. Not much came to him but he'd wing it just fine.

"Well look who's back. Where the hell've you been?" Len sneered.

"I was followin some tracks. Thought I'd get us some venison. Took longer n I thought n by the time I caught up to it some geek was already munchin in it. Got some squirrels though." Daryl produced 6 squirrels from the back of his pack and all was well. Now to just keep them away from Sadie.

As night time approached, Joe, Daryl and the rest of the claimers came across the familiar sounds of a large group. Sounded like 15 or 20 people. Now Joe was smart enough that he directed his group of 8 men away. But, when they were close enough to hear the voices, Daryl recognized one. And then another, and another.

The prison crew is finding their way back together again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sadie stood in disbelief watching Daryl walk away from her. She knew she shouldn't have offered help. A man like that would've seen it as a weakness to accept it. Maybe the damsel in distress was more his thing. Well, Sadie was certainly no damsel and by no means was she in distress.

Sure people were looking for her and biters wanted to, well, bite her. But la di da. Life goes on.

Making sure her pack was loaded and secure Sadie moved off in the opposite direction from Daryl yet again. She didn't want him to think she was following him. Sadie knew, no matter where she went she was sure she'd see him in three months.

The Georgia summer was at it again 200% humidity and 100 degrees. Sadie wished it would just rain already. It would give a break from the mugginess and wash some of the salty sweat from her skin.

About three months later…

"Oh Daryl where are you?" Tears slipped down Sadie's cheeks and the taste of bile rose up her throat. She knew it must be right around three months. Nobody keeps track of that shit anymore. But if ever anybody were to keep track of it she wished for it to be Daryl and she wished it was 90 days on the spot.

Sadie was lying in shallow water at the bottom of a ravine. Right below a large oak. The large oak she was attempting to climb two days ago.

More than halfway up the tree one of the branches gave way and broke under her right foot. She had neglected the weight test. Her fingers then slipped on the slimy bark. Having the terrible balance that she does it was no surprise to her as she began to fall. Her body cartwheeled brilliantly off one of the thick branches snapping at least one rib. Skin from her cheek was whisked away skimming off the trunk of this traitorous tree.

The worst part. Oh the worst part was realizing she wasn't going to land on the ground. Oh no. She was falling on the ravine side. Sadie had chosen this tree because it had the protection of this vast pit. Now as she slid down the jagged rocks and twisted roots jutting from the wall of dirt she cursed best laid plans.

'I've broken my body' she thought. Everything hurt. It was hard to breath. Sadie remained as still as possible to assess the damage. At least one rib was definitely broken. She prayed she didn't puncture a lung.

'my leg. Is my leg broken?' the pain was excruciating but she'd had a broken leg before and this didn't feel like it. Sadie forced herself to lean up and to the right slightly so she could see her leg without hurting her ribs too much.

"Fuck." That deserved vocalizing. Sadie's jeans were torn clean up from the bottom of her knee to her upper thigh. Blood raced from the wound. A wound she couldn't even see due to the amount of crimson liquid pouring out.

Next. Her arms. Ok. Scratches, cuts, nothing broken. Just hurts.

'My head? Ok no more damage there than usual.' She thought. "ha ha funny. Great I'm already talking to myself. "

Sadie thought she had addressed all of her wounds. But when she attempted to stand that's when she knew. She was well and truly fucked.

The true extent of the injuries were: a very badly sprained left ankle, three broken ribs, a mild concussion and a major 11 inch laceration on her right leg. Every attempt she made at standing was worthless. She could put no weight on her sprained ankle and her right leg refused to support he with blood pumping out of it.

"No, you have to do this." Sadie encouraged herself. Knew that she was in this alone and if she didn't try, she would die.

Getting herself to her feet was the hard part. He ribs screamed at her to stop, and he lower limbs protested. However; one step at a time she made her way to the ridge. Dread filled her stomach as she looked up this mountain side. It might as well have been Mt. Everest.

But, she climbed. Every step caused searing pain. Every time she grasped a rock for a hand hold her ribs lit a fire inside of her. She was determined to make it though.

Then, the wall crumbled. It couldn't hold her weight and she crashed to the ground lying on her back. Sadie looked behind her and saw a less steep side about 30 feet away. All she had to do was get back up, walk over there and step out.

That was two days ago. Sadie has tried pulling herself to her feet. Tried dragging her body to the lower edge she could maybe climb up. All that accomplished was getting her in stagnant water that was 4 inches deep instead of 1. Infection. I'm going to become infected. She couldn't help but think of the living dead.

She cried out for Daryl again knowing it was futile but there was nobody else. Sadie's mind drifted again to the time when Daryl asked her to join his group. She should've gone. But then where would she be. Sadie heard the gunfire. The explosions. She probably would've died with the group.

Sleep tried to take over her body again but she was afraid that this time when she closed her eyes that would be the end. How stupid to go like this. How awful. Back when the world was normal she would've at least had her phone to call for help and she'd be fixed right up.

Knowing damn well her leg was infected, probably blood poisoning by now and that there was absolutely nothing that could be done for her… she gave in.

Sadie let her head fall back into the water. It came up over her ears. There was only a hollow echo of the world around her. The pain was receding. 'This isn't so bad' she smiled "goodbye cruel world" a little giggle. "as God is my witness I'll never see a biter again." Another giggle.

Then her name. Yes. Somebody said her name. "God?" damn she maybe shouldn't have been joking as she died.

"Not God." The voice replied. Sadie's body began to rise in the air. This is it. I'm dead. And not God. Shit, I'm going to hell.

Then all was dark.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I just want to thank all of you that are reading my story. I have been so excited all day to see that it's getting views. If you can find the time could you please write a review. It really keeps me going. I have about 3 more chapters done, but I'm trying to clean them up and fix some time line errors I don't like. So hang in there with me. More to come. Thank you, to each and every one of you that have read through long enough to get to this page.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Her eyes stung. Something was dripping into her eyes. Sadie raised her right arm to wipe her eye clean and she couldn't. So weak. Her body was so weak and damaged. Why?

Who cares. Sadie turned her head to the side and wiped her eye and forehead on her pillow.

Sadie had a very high fever and she was sweating profusely. Not having any clue at all about the accident or the blood poisoning she let out a weak sign.

She opened her eyes once more just for a brief moment before drifting back into a restless sleep. But not before mumbling the words. "You heard me."

Daryl watched with dark eyes as Sadie rolled her head to the side to clear the sweat from her brow. He had a rag in his hand and had been wiping her forehead for her, but this time he dozed off a little and when he heard her move he looked up just in time to see that motion. Then she closed her eyes and said 'you heard me.'

"Course I did." Was Daryl's only reply before mopping her head dry again.

He had given her some medication he had left over from the prison. He knew that it was some pretty strong shit because Hershel told him to keep it with him when he was out on his own. Hershel said that if he was to ever get severely cut, shot or stab with his own arrow… that was a joke… he was to quickly inject his vein with the medication. Daryl forgot how often, but he figured he would wing it. She was in pretty bad shape and he was doing his best.

Sadie slowly lowered her aching legs over the side of the queen size bed. Every part of her was sore. She had been trying to move for hours now, but not quite seeming to be able to. The last couple of days… weeks… who knows, had been a blur. So instead of moving she allowed her head to catch up on everything.

She knew that Daryl was here with her in what appeared to be a cozy little cabin. They had spoken very briefly over what was really the last two days. He told her about the medicine he was lucky enough to have in his pack. She flinched when he pricked her arm with the needle, but then she was gone again. Daryl said she was safe here. She had no doubt. And really there was nothing she could do about it if she had any of those doubts.

He brought her fresh water and some food even though she didn't have much of an appetite.

There was a time when he was stitching her leg. That was awful. Thankfully, Sadie passed out only two stitches in. The pain in her body was nothing compared to being sewn back together. "Ugh." She shuddered at the memory. Ok, no more.

Sadie silently prayed that her mountain man had some pain killers with him as well. Daryl had stitched her leg from an inch above her knee cap to just above mid-thigh. The tugging on the threads hurt like a son-of-a-bitch when she tried to get up it, so it slowed her down even more.

Now as she struggled to get out of bed she was grateful again that the small bedroom had a bathroom attached. She wouldn't have to walk far to relieve herself. She let out a squeak of pain at the first step. But she was alive, she could do this.

When Sadie sat down on the toilet she wished for death… it made her remember that Daryl had been carrying her in here so she could pee. How mortifying. Really Sadie, you survived two days in 4 inches of death water and a man helping you pee makes you want to die… priorities girl.

Daryl could hear Sadie moving in the bedroom and decided to start readying a plate for her. Rabbit meat, some berries, clovers and dandelions. He heard her make a pained noise, but decided to let her try this on her own. If she needed him she would let him know.

Sadie opened the bedroom door and for the first time set eyes on the rest of the cabin. Looked like a fishing retreat. Nets and fish mounted on the walls. Photographs of happy people raising their trophy catch high for the camera, hung next to the unfortunate fish.

Then she saw Daryl sitting on the couch in the center of the room. She knew he had been out here but wanted to see him last. How awkward their meetings were and this meeting was as well. Much more intimate than they were used to. Much more.

"Hi." Sadie whispered with a shy smile. Holding the wall as she gingerly made her way toward the couch. She grimaced with every step, but tried oh so hard not to show too much weakness.

"Hey" he just sat there. Looking at her. Not sure what to say. He had been taking care of this stranger for two days. But she wasn't really a stranger. He always expects to run into her. "Got ya some food." He nodded toward the plate on the coffee table in front of him.

Sadie finally joined Daryl on the couch, grateful to him for letting her try to make it on her own. Looking at the plate of food she suddenly realized how famished she was.

"Clovers, dandelions?" She questioned picking up one of the 3 leafed plants and dandelions.

Does he know that clovers are a blood purifier. That they are good for building the immune system? Sadie knew this and she absolutely would've chosen some for herself had she been able. And dandelions are a great appetite stimulant. Maybe he did, but either way, he was keeping her nourished and trying to get her to eat something. Both of those reasons were fine in her book.

"Yeah. Vitamins n shit." He shrugged. "They're good for ya. Jus eat em. Or don't."

Maybe he didn't know about their benefits. She smiled with a slight shake of the head.

Sadie popped one in her mouth and chewed slowly analyzing the flavor. "Not bad. Just tastes like lettuce." She took a piece of the meat next. Before putting it in her mouth she looked at the mountain man. Realizing she had him wrong. Not mountain man. He looks more like a street punk really. Long hair in his eyes. Motorcycle vest. Torn jeans. Strange how she thought mountain man first. Maybe it was the way he moved through the woods and his skills with nature.

"Thank you Daryl." Then she ate in silence.

He didn't leave while she ate. Didn't stare at her or expect her to talk. Daryl just sat there. She'd talk when she was ready.

"Ok. How did you find me? And how do you have such impeccable timing? I mean really?" Sadie took another refreshing sip of water. She missed her Jetson's thermos though. Another stupid smile inched on her lips.

"No idea… jus happens. I was jus walking and I heard ya. Didn't think it was possible, seeing as how far we've travelled… But I knew it was you when I heard ya."

After their last meeting when Daryl reluctantly rejoined Joe's crew, he had been able to give Joe's group the slip again by faking another hunting trip. This time he backtracked to where he remembered Rick and the rest of his family being. He found them with ease. Damn, they were a noisy bunch.

It had been a long time since they have all seen Daryl, so when he just casually walked through their camp and snagged a biscuit that Carol, no doubt cooked, they all just gazed at him in surprise.

Daryl was actually the first to speak. "Carol, how the hell did you make biscuits?" That opened the floodgates. Carol rushed him first. She threw her arms around him as he buried his face in her neck. When she released him Michonne and Maggie came next. Then Rick approached. He was ready to shake the man's hand, but he was so damn happy to see him they simply embraced as brother's.

Daryl had eyes, he could see there were people missing. Still he hoped they were out there together and still surviving. He could also see that others had joined them.

After travelling for a month or so they made it to Virginia. One of the new comers said this was the way to go. The only real argument came from Daryl, so they went. He had to be loyal to his family.

He knew he needed to find Sadie. Had they travelled too far? No, they always see each other after 3 months goes by, distance won't stop that. But what if she walked to Nebraska, or stayed in Georgia? He was now in Virginia. Would he never see her again? Why did he care?

And then, just like that. He was out on his own one day. Told Rick he was going hunting and recruiting. And he heard her. It was a very soft giggling. Then his name. He heard his name. Soft speaking again, who was she talking to.

Quietly approaching the small ravine, horror struck him at what he saw below. It was Sadie, she was covered in blood and mud, lying in water. Her skin was almost grey. If she hadn't been mumbling actual words and giggling he would've thought she was the reanimated dead.

The rocks crumbled below his feet as he raced towards her.

"Sadie." Daryl gently scooped her limp body into his arms.

"God?"

That was how he found her. He brought her to a cabin he passed about a mile back and now here they sit.

"I appreciate all you did for me."

"Ya thought I was God and you were giggling. I had to do somethin." That smile crept across his lips again and Sadie began to protest.

"I do not giggle. And God? Yeah right." Her eyebrows lifted as she smirked.

"I ain't lyin. You were outta ya damn mind. How long were ya layin in that water 'for I came along?" smile still on his face. Sadie was glad to see that her clumsiness was still producing entertainment.

"I think I was down there for two days." She looked down at her hands remembering that uncomfortable pruny feeling. "Honestly, I feel like I've been down there for a year." Defeat clouded her features. Maybe she really was going to give up in that ravine.

"M'sorry I walked away that day by the tree. From the very beginning I shouldn't 'ave jus let ya wander round on your own."

"Pffft. Shouldn't have let me? Come on. I was doing just fine out there. Well, until…" Sadie motioned towards her broken body. Sadie allowed a smile to turn up her full lips to go along with Daryl's and suddenly they were both laughing. Sadie had a loud, chirping laughter with a few painful winces in between, whereas Daryl's was more of a soft chuckle. But to both of them it was a much needed release. And a more beautiful harmony than Sadie could ever remember hearing.

When the laughter died down Sadie leaned forward to take a drink of the cool water and gently wipe her sparkling green eyes. She licked her lips and before leaning back, turned to him.

"Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I hug you?"

Daryl hesitated for only a second before giving her a silent nod and opening up his body just ever so slightly.

Sadie softly fell into his arms. Not as a lover would but as somebody who simply needed to be held. Her body hurt, her heart hurt… but right now, all in the world was right.

She rested her head on the front of his shoulder and clung to his vest. Daryl wrapped the arms she had so admired around her lean frame. Not used to being this touchy feely with people Daryl wasn't sure he was doing the right thing. But he thought, fuck it and just did what felt right. He knew right then, his family had just gained another member.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Have any of you had too much to drink and woke up not remembering what you may have said to somebody…? Well I have, and even though I knew there was a conversation, I didn't quite remember the details. Sadie would be more than embarrassed if she knew what she actually said to her Mr. Daryl. Please shoot me a review. It would make my day.**_

Chapter 6

Daryl continued to nurse Sadie back to health. After that day in the living room her color had returned. Thanks to Hershel, the fever was gone and the balm she found in the bathroom when she first woke was working wonders, as she made sure to apply it liberally.

It had been 10 days now and Daryl told her that the stitches needed to come out.

"So, you just cut them and they slip right out right?" Sadie asked hopefully. But damn well knowing it wasn't going to to be that easy.

"Well, they _would_ slip right out, but I think some tissue might be attached, so you're gonna feel it. You're tough girl, you can take it." Daryl turned away from her and grabbed something. "But just in case."

Sadie's eyes lit up when Daryl produced a bottle of Jack Daniels. She was more of a vodka girl, but any kind of numbing right now was going to be A okay, okie dokie smokie.

"You are a good man Mr. Daryl." Sadie flashed a smile and snagged the bottle from him. The first sip burned like hell. Because, well it's whiskey and if anybody says it doesn't burn they are lying.

After Sadie's third generous sip Daryl began snipping the thread. Not bad, no pain there. Just a little tugging. Awful feeling, but not painful.

"Y'ouch!" Sadie wailed spraying a small amount of whiskey. She had just taken another sip and even she was caught off guard by her loud yell. "That really hurt." Daryl had pulled the first stitch out while she wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry, I thought if you didn't know it was coming it might not hurt as bad." Daryl did appear a little sheepish, but that didn't stop him from ripping out the next thread.

"I hate you." Sadie glared.

"Sure ya do." Daryl knew she was in pain, Hell, he knew what it was like getting backwoods stitches taken out. He let her call him all the names she wanted because he knew that she was doing everything she could not to scream out again, or even worse… cry.

After he was through he realized something. Sadie, miss princess Sleeping Beauty was good and hammered. She sloshed the alcohol toward him and slurred. "I lied. I don' hate you. You are 'hiccup' a good man."

"Ok, Sadie, give me the bottle."

"Sure, you gonna have a drink with me. Let's celebrate." She pushed the bottle into his chest.

"Celebrate what, exactly?"

"We'll celebrate you. Even though you're not God." She laughed. "I did not think you were God."

"Ok kiddo." Daryl stood up and gently picked her up by wrapping his arms underneath hers. He pulled her stitches out on the bathroom floor just in case there was bleeding. "You've had enough for one day. Let's go to bed."

"You're gonna take me to bed." Another dopey smile.

"Uh, yup. I'm taking you to bed."

"I think my leg hurts too much to have sex right now Daryl."

"Um, yeah, Sadie? I'm putting you in bed. Where you will sleep." He was in dangerous territory right now. His tanned face was blushing profusely. This was getting weird. But she was so blitzed he didn't think she would remember any of this when she woke up tomorrow. He sure as hell wasn't going to bring it up again.

"Ok, sex later." She agreed confidently.

Daryl placed her in bed and checked the bandage he wrapped around her leg. He had to lift her leg a little to tighten the bandage around the back. When he did, his hands we definitely in the upper thigh region.

"No Daryl, sex later."

His embarrassment forced him to drop her leg. "Ooowwww." She mumbled and slipped into a drunken sleep. Daryl ran from the room. Not being able to remember the last time he had been more embarrassed.

When Sadie awoke the next day her head was pounding and her mouth was dry. Desert dry. Water. She moaned as she looked at the bedside and saw how far away the glass of water was. Moaning again she rolled toward the glass. Realizing immediately that there was no tugging sensation from her leg. She lifted the blankets and saw that she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and her leg was clear of any stitches.

But, when did that happen. Sadie closed her eyes. Ahh yes, yesterday, Daryl gave me that stupid bottle of Jack Daniels and removed my stitches. That hurt. She drank the water and saw two tylenol on the dresser. Popped them both into her mouth and drank them down.

Hmm, she thought… he knew I was going to be hungover. How kind of him to leave me water and aspirin. It has been years since I've had a drop of alcohol. I hope I wasn't an ass. She sighed, took another sip and then snuggled back into bed for a couple more hours of sleeping it off.

While Daryl was tending to Sadie's wounds, his family was being stalked.

Joe's group had also rediscovered Rick's. They saw that the traitorous Daryl had joined them. Figures. Joe had known something was a little off about Daryl.

After Rick had bested Joe, he was out for blood. Nobody took what was his and lived to see another day. Rick had taken a person that belonged to Joe and Rick had gotten away. Joe had vowed to find him. Him and that little bitch up a tree. He couldn't think about her now she was long gone… but Rick was right here.

Joe had planned with his men to pick off the members one by one.

"When one of them goes to piss, we'll be there. When they sleep, we'll be there. We will string up their bodies and fucking address those presents to Rick the Dick." Joe was exhilarated by the thought of a little payback. He was sick and fucking tired of people getting the better of him. And as for Daryl. Well, he'd make him watch as he slit Rick's throat and then his.

He didn't realize they were going to journey so far away. He also didn't realize that it was harder to catch them alone than he thought. People were always on the lookout in a circle of protection. Daryl was the only one that ventured off on his own. But they could never keep track of him. If they stayed too close Daryl would hear them, almost saw them a few times.

So Joe made them keep their distance from him. HIs time would come.

They weren't around when Daryl found Sadie, lucky for Daryl and Sadie, but they were still stalking Rick's group like a pack of hyenas.

"Why do I feel like this is goodbye?" Sadie looked into Daryl's eyes. Desperately searching for the truth that she knew was in there. She knew he wouldn't be coming back.

"It ain't goodbye. 'Specially not for us." Daryl hitched his crossbow tighter to his shoulder. "I told you, I'll be back for you in a day or two. I have to find my family, and when I do, I'll come back an get ya."

"No. This doesn't feel right. You shouldn't go right now." Sadie knew how pathetic she sounded, but she didn't care. They finally agreed to stick together. That is always when everything goes wrong. It always goes wrong when people come together. Sadie was desperate to keep her life from falling apart now that she found somebody.

Her and Daryl were getting to know each other. It was slow going, but it was happening.

One night as they sat on the couch, Daryl had lit a fire. I was nice. The popping of the logs created enough distraction from a full conversation. Sadie noticed that Daryl had closed off a little bit from her since the stitches came out and she figured it was something stupid that she had said.

"Daryl, I gotta ask you something." Her gut twisted into knots, because who wants to hear what stupid thing they said or did when they were drunk.

"Yeah." Mr. Short and sweet again.

"Did I say or do something to make you uncomfortable when I was, well, ya know… drunk?" She quickly continued. "I know I probably called you some names, but I don't think you're the kind of guy to take offense to that. So, well, how did I make you uncomfortable?"

"You didn't." Short and not so sweet this time. Daryl was ending this conversation.

"Yeah, I did. Because you barely talk to me now. You barely make eye contact with me." She leaned in front of him to look him in the eye.

"You're imagining things." Daryl looked back to the fire.

"Did I come on to you? Tell you, you were cute or something?"

"No." hmm, his answer was very quick. So this was it. He didn't want me to get any ideas, Sadie thought.

"Daryl, I was drunk. If I came on to you I'm sorry. Sometimes I get a little flirty when I've had too much. Besides, you must've provoked it." This will work.

"I didn't provoke nothin'. You were the one that mentioned sex." He turned to look at her, eyes wide, not believing he just said that.

"SEX! I did what?" Now it was Sadie's turn to blush.

"We didn't have sex or nothin. You just, you misunderstood when I told you I was taking you to bed. You just said no sex now, later."

Sadie sucked in her lower lip and bit down. Oh God. How embarrassing. Not like it's a first in front of this man though. She always seemed to be embarrassing herself. "I'm sorry. That was really stupid of me." Then she began to laugh.

Daryl joined her. "You poor guy, just trying to do the right thing. I wasn't that bad was I?"

Daryl thought on it. He didn't want to make this worse. He actually wanted to make it better and fix the gap between them. "Nah, you just said that and then passed out. I've seen worse."

Sadie bet he had too.

She was a smart girl and she thought she was finally beginning to figure out Daryl. Now that they have cleared the air, more information came out. About their families and friends. What activities they enjoyed. An easy friendship was forming after a their first year had come and gone.

"We need supplies and I need to try n find my family. They'll be wondering where I am. I couldn't leave 'for you woke up. But I gotta." Daryl moved closer to Sadie. He almost second guessed himself but he's learned to stop doing that. Daryl set his hands on Sadie's shoulders. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and his hands touched a lot of skin. "I ain't leavin ya. I'll come back for you. But ya can't come. You won't be able to keep up yet."

Sadie dropped her head, she knew he was right about that. "Just doesn't feel right."

Daryl moved his hand from her shoulder to just under her chin. He used his index finger to slowly lift her face to his. In an instant his lips brushed against hers. And just as quickly Sadie was looking at his back as he yet again walked away from her.

Only this time… he stopped at the edge of the woods.

Turned to look at her.

"I'll be back for ya." Not knowing if she heard him. Then he was gone again.

Sadie had no idea what the hell that was. A Kiss or just, a kiss. Was it all comfort and reassurance or was it more? And why did this feel more like goodbye than all the other times?

She couldn't believed he had kissed her.

He kissed her.

Sadie went back into the cabin an lay down on the bed. She was now rubbing the excellent balm over the wound on her leg. The infection was gone now and it just needed to heal.

Rocking on the wooden swing on the porch one clear and cool evening the smell hit her. It was that protein and shit smell again… then she heard it. The soft hum of a thousand groans carried on the wind. It was coming from the SE. Sadie knew that with that many biters she couldn't stay in the house. They could get in, just by the pressure of shear numbers. Climbing a tree was a possibility, a painful one, but around the cabin there were only pine trees. Either the branches were too far off the ground or they were too dense for her to get into. She would have to move further north to find some Oaks. Daryl had moved south. That was 3 days ago.

Her brain filled with thoughts of him as she gathered as many belongings as she could. Was he okay. Did he come across the herd? No time for that right now. She bolt out the front door and off the porch just as the front line of the dead appeared over the hill.

They would see her, but they wouldn't catch her. Even though she was slower with the bum leg and bruised ribs she was still much faster than the limping, shuffling dead.

Half a mile into the woods she found her tree. Shimmied up it, well, less of a shimmy and more of a pulling, grunting and lurch. Found her branches high above the forest floor and settled in.

It took about a half an hour for the herd to get to where she was. By that time she was nestled in and on the 6th chapter of the novel she swiped from the cabin.

Her thoughts began to wander again, the way they always did. She couldn't help but wonder where her mountain man had gone now. She knew that he was alive and ok. He always will be, but the herd was coming straight for her. No way he would be able to go back and try to track her down.

Guess it's going to be another 3 months.

Chapter 7

Daryl had been fiercely searching for Sadie nonstop since the herd came through. He had found Rick on the third day away from her and was explaining that he needed to go back for her. Rick was agreeing as he knew Daryl didn't accept anybody lightly. This girl must be alright. When they heard the familiar sounds of a herd headed in their direction. It was passing to the north of them. Between Daryl and Sadie.

It took much convincing by Rick to stop Daryl from trying to get ahead of the herd and beat them to Sadie.

"Daryl, she seems like a smart girl, she'll be ok. You can't risk it." Rick pleaded.

"She's hurt dammit. She can't take care of herself like she used to." Sweat dripped down Daryl's forehead and he knew that he was pacing.

"Daryl, we'll find her. Just not now. We gotta wait this one out." Carol tried to join the conversation but Rick waved her off. He remembered what Daryl was like trying to rescue his brother. This girl must be very important to him, because he is acting the exact same way. "We'll find her."

Reluctantly Daryl agreed to move further away from Sadie in order to wait out the herd. He did try several times as it thinned out to get the group moving to go get her, but everybody was still nervous. There had been so many. They had to wait for it to clear out more.

After he could wait no longer Daryl slung his pack over his shoulder and pulled Rick aside.

"Rick, I'm leaving. You know I can't stay. She's in danger, I can feel it. Don't move. Just stay right in this area and I'll find you again."

"Ok brother, be safe." And like so many others Rick watched Daryl's back as he disappeared into the trees.

Daryl had no idea how right he was when he said Sadie was in danger. She would very soon be in a fight for her life that she was sure she would not win.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Daryl heard Joe's group. They were taunting somebody. Hoots and hollers, cat calls and grunts were filling the air. Those idiots probably don't even realize how loud they are.

"This little lady likes climbing trees so much, maybe we should just string her up in one." At that Daryl froze. He knew a little lady that liked to climb trees. Please, God, don't let it be Sadie. But he wasn't stupid. It's been three months.

Daryl got as close as he dared. Joe had Sadie around the waist and was playing with the long braid she had tied over her shoulder.

"Girlie, I thought you gave me the slip. What are you doing all the way over here in Virginia?" Sadie did not answer. She hadn't made a sound since they caught her. Remembering her last encounter with the men she thought it wise to keep her smart mouth shut.

"Hey Joe, what if she's with them?" Len suggested.

"Maybe, but we woulda seen her before now. Girlie, you know anybody named Rick? Or Daryl."

Sadie tried not to react, tried… but her face betrayed her. At the sound of Daryl's name something in her face changed and one of Joe's men saw it.

"She's knows Daryl. I seen it on her face."

"You know Daryl huh? He your little backwoods boyfriend?" Joe turned Sadie so he could look her in the eye. "How you know Daryl?"

"I don't." Sadie cried out as his fingers dug into her skin.

"I think we have a liar on our hands." Joe's fist struck out like a viper and connected with Sadie's jaw. She slipped to her knees and Joe pulled her back up again. "Listen Bitch. I don't take very kindly to liars. Now you tell me where Daryl is.

"I, I don't know." She said through a busted lip.

"Girl." Joe warned.

"I really don't. I haven't seen him in 3 months." Sadie knew how long it has been. She always knew how long it has been. "We got separated by a herd."

"I don't believe you, but there's nothing I can do about that." Joe smiled. "Oh wait, yes there is." Joe punched Sadie in the face again. This time, the lights went out.

Joe dropped her body to the ground. "Shit. Don't know my own strength. Ha." All the men laughed with him. Some with hunger in their eyes. Joe knew what was on their minds. But the girl was his. He had claimed her.

"Tony, pick this girl up and put her in my cabin. You come right back out to, you understand?"

"Yeah Joe." Tony did understand. Tony was terrified of Joe. The only reason he stuck around was for the safety in numbers. He lifted the woman to a standing position and dragged her to Joe's cabin. He felt pity for her. Nobody deserves to be the property of another. All this girl happened to do was survive long enough to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Daryl witnessed everything. It took all that he had inside him to not charge into the camp and beat the ever loving piss out of every last one of them. He couldn't wait any longer. If Sadie ended up in that cabin, who knows what will happen to her.

Daryl pulled his crossbow up to his eye and very carefully lodged a bolt right through the back of Tony's head. Tony and Sadie hit the ground.

"What the fuck." Len shouted when he saw Tony drop.

Everybody looked where Len was looking then looked to the spot where it came from. Another bolt stuck another man in the group right through the eye. Daryl was trying to get Joe, but he didn't have a clear shot. As he loaded his third bolt the gunfire began. All of the remaining men were firing bullets in his direction.

Daryl hit the dirt to avoid being hit. Army crawling away from the scene was the best he could do.

Joe raced over to Sadie. One, because he didn't want her to come to and escape in the panic. Two, because he was going to use her as a shield.

Daryl soon found himself surrounded in the woods with 6 guns pointed at his head. Joe must've given the order to not kill him, because in Daryl's mind, he should've already been dead.

They forced Daryl into the clearing that lay in between six cabins. There was a large bonfire in the center. Daryle knew with all the noise and the fire going that walkers would be by eventually to investigate. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

Sadie stirred in Joe's arms. Her eyes slowly blinked awake. She look disoriented. Daryl knew that he was going to be the first person she saw. He wished he could communicate with her to not give anything away.

"Daryl." Her voice was confused, but excited. Too excite. That was all Joe needed. He threw Sadie to the ground again and pulled his gun on her.

"Bitch, if you move, I swear to God I'll put one right between your eyes. I'm done fucking around with you. Well… figuratively speak of course." He snorted out a laugh and the others cheered their approval.

Joe walked toward Daryl. With his gun now trained on him.

"You left us Daryl. Even worse, you left us for a piece of ass."

Daryl couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make this worse, so he just listened. Listened and planned. He had to think of some way to get them out of this mess.

Joe gestured toward Daryl as he stomped toward Sadie. He grasped her arm tightly and Daryl was restrained by Len and another nameless drone while he screamed at Joe to let her go. He couldn't not yell for her to be released.

"Daryl, you got a little thing for this girlie?" Sadie was pulled in tight against Joe's body. "You trying to protect her? What about us Daryl, what about your people? You forgot about us didn't you Daryl?" The two men were glaring at each other. "Well Daryl, I'll just have to make sure you never forget about us again. See, I'm gonna take your little girlie inside now and you are going to stay out here with the boys. I'm sure they would like to get reacquainted with you again.

Joe gave a small nod in the direction of the men who were holding Daryl back. They began to beat on Daryl again, and Joe dragged Sadie by that long braid into the cabin.

That was the end of this 3 month encounter.


	9. Chapter 9

They didn't meet again for 9 months

at the ASZ

Sadie and Daryl left the picnic table leaving Michonne, Sasha and Abe staring open mouthed in their direction. They knew that Daryl had been looking for somebody in the past. But he seemed to have given up. So they all dismissed the name Sadie. Because to bring up a sore spot from Daryl Dixon's past, was a way to make a new enemy.

She followed Daryl into the nearby woods. Sadie was sure Daryl wouldn't live anywhere for very long if there wasn't some woods nearby.

He's different. Daryl has been defeated. Sadie watched as he built a fire. Watched as he skinned and cleaned the rabbit he shot while they walked. His motions were the same as always, but there seemed to be no more purpose behind them.

They had walked for 45 minutes. Not a word between them. Sadie knew she should speak first because short and sweet Mr. Daryl sure wasn't going to. The only problem was, she didn't know what to say. The magic had been broken. Three months turned into nine. They still found their way back to each other… but a lot can happen in an extra six months.

Sadie felt it deep inside. Her bones felt the crushing weight of the tension between them. She knows that what he witnessed and experienced is something he'll never be able to unsee or unfeel. No matter what happened to him after that night. She knew that one night was the one that weighed on him.

Daryl turned the rabbit on the makeshift spit, still not sure what to say. The responsibility that he feels for what happened to Sadie is too much for him. He has carried the burden for what, probably a year now. He stopped keeping track of time. After the first 90 days passed with him not seeing her, he gave up. The anguish he felt inside was worse than any beating he suffered in those woods that night. He will always blame and punish himself for not being able to help when he was needed most.

Daryl had come to when he smelled the rotting flesh, then felt the earth vibrate from so much movement. He opened his eyes and saw that dozens of walkers were almost on him. His whole body was racked with pain, but he had to survive. Sadie was counting on him. He scrambled to his feet and raced for a nearby tree. The girl was smart. He always gave her that. After securing himself to the thick branches he closed his eyes and assessed his injuries, much like Sadie had so many months ago.

His left eye was completely swollen shut. He felt a massive knot over and around it. He figured he had some broken ribs from being kicked so many times. Two fingers that were bent the wrong way. Well, he could fix that right now. Daryl had broken fingers before and knew you had to reset them to allow them to heal properly. So he snapped his ring finger and pinky finger on his left hand back the way they were supposed to be.

He had several cuts and laceracions. But he's been in fights before. He'll heal from all of this. What he wasn't sure he could heal from, what he had nothing but hours to think about as the dead clawed at his tree… was if he could heal from seeing Sadie dragged into that cabin by her beautiful copper hair.

"Daryl?" Sadie broke the silence. Had to break the silence. Every sound hanging in the air between them was causing a larger gap with every passing minute.

"Yeah." The soft, growl of a response. This wasn't going to be easy. But just like the beginning. Short and sweet kid, short and sweet.

"I'm ok." A smiled slipped across her lips. A smile? Shit. Sadie couldn't control herself. She was ok, she knew it. And she was beside herself with excitement to see him again. But she knew she would have to convince him that she was ok. To have to convince somebody else seemed ridiculous to her. She shouldn't be responsible for making somebody else believe that she was mentally sound.

"I didn't ask." Daryl continued to turn the spit. Brr, even he could hear the coldness in his voice.

"Well. Then everything is just fine."

"Mmhm." Another grunt. If Sadie has to listen to one more grunt from this mountain man she'd leave she told herself. But… he had to know. He had to know that she was ok. That she wasn't harmed.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?" Annoyance now bared it's ugly head.

"He didn't hurt me."

Silence. Well, she supposed silence was better than annoyance or despair.

Sadie continued. "He scared me a little. Embarrassed me. But he didn't hurt me. I know you couldn't do anything. I don't blame you or hold you responsible for anything."

"But I do!" He jumped to his feet and began to pace. "Sadie, I don't know what happened in that cabin. I wasn't there for you. Those guys carried me away from the house and beat me unconscious. When I came to I didn't know where I was or which direction you were in. Just like that, you were gone."

"Daryl, I'm here now. I've worked through it. Now you need to. You need to know what happened in there so you can let it go."

"Just shut up. I don't need to know shit. Stop talkin." The pacing continued. She had never seen him like this. So this is what Daryl looks like when he's scared.

"I want to talk about it with you Daryl." He charged her. A feral animal that's been spooked. He was on her so quickly. Daryl grabbed her shoulders, his face a foot from hers pulling her in while pushing her away. The conflicting motions and tones didn't go unnoticed to Sadie.

"I don't want to hear about it. 'S bad enough I had to be out there while he did God knows what to you." His head fell, hair sliding over his eyes. "I was too weak to help you." The last sentence was wet with tears. He was nearly sobbing and she didn't even know he was crying.

'My God,' Sadie thought. She was able to be done with this nine months ago, and he had to carry it with him. For nine months he didn't even know if she was alive. He had to know the full story. He had to be able to let this go.

"Daryl. He didn't violate me. He scared me and made me uncomfortable and nervous and embarrassed. But he didn't do what you think he did. I came out different but I wasn't defeated. I was stronger. I have been stronger." She grabbed Daryl's arm right back and he hissed in breath as if he'd been burned.

"He didn't touch you?" Daryl's voice had dropped an octave. Sadie knew he would be uncomfortable talking about this for so many reasons, but he's trying. Can't lie. He'll know a lie and it will set us back.

"I didn't say that. I said he didn't violate me. What happened in that cabin was nothing I couldn't and can't still handle."

"He touched you?" The searing temper rose to the surface. God, it was like there were flames constantly licking just beneath his skin ready to flare to the surface any instant.

"It was nothing. He tossed me around a little to show that he was a big, tough, macho man. He told me what he planned on doing with me. He was sick and twisted, but he didn't act on anything."

"That ain't all that happened." His head slightly shook from side to side while the left corner of his mouth raised in an 'I'm not buying it' smirk. He knew better. Not wanting to know how badly he failed this woman he had been responsible for, but also not willing to accept a lie or a half truth.

"No, it's not."

"Well?"

"Got any smokes?"

Daryl lit a cigarette and handed it to Sadie. Then lit one for himself. He wanted to lean back against the old oak tree and make himself comfortable for a conversation he knew was going to be anything but. But, he didn't. He sat with his knees bent and his feet slightly apart. Arms resting on them with the cigarette drooping between his index and middle finger. The casual way the cig was positioned too far between his fingers caused him to cover the whole lower half of his face when he took a drag. Sadie knew the reference was probably wrong but she always thought it was so 'James Dean'. His eyes would move from her to the fire and back to her again. Not wanting to stare, but not wanting to seem disinterested. Hell, he had no idea what to do.

Until she began... And he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Joe wanted to show me who was in charge. He wanted to get through to me that he could say or do anything he wanted." Sadie inhaled deeply on the rich tobacco. Letting it fill her lungs and then slowly releasing ribbons of smoke from between her lips. Damn, she missed smoking. "Like I said, he pushed me around a little. Tossed me like a rag doll across the room a couple of times. One time when I fell, my shirt pulled up a little bit and when I went to lower it his eyes changed." Another drag. Another exhale. "As I tugged my shirt down he sat in one of the chairs. Told me to stand up. I did. He just stared at me. Let his eyes rest where they wanted." Another drag. Another exhale. "Take it off. He said. Just like that. He went from throwing me around to telling me to take off my shirt. I was pretty sure what was about to happen and I was gonna be damned if I let it happen. But Daryl, I also knew that if I just went along with everything for just long enough it would be enough to satisfy him for the time being. Do you see what I'm saying… Like if I just did the not so bad stuff, well, the bad stuff might not happen."

"Sadie, you don't need to justify this to me. You ain't done anything wrong. You know that, whatever you're about to tell me. You gotta know, you didn't do anything wrong." His sensitive side came out so easily when provoked. He was a kind man. More so than any other man she's met in her entire lifetime. The draw she felt to him from the beginning is so clearly obvious now.

"Yeah, I know. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I want you to know that nobody did anything wrong except for Joe. Not me, not you, and, that really, it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad? You just told me the guy beat up on you and made you strip."

"I told you no such thing. Don't let your mind get carried away. I'm telling you exactly what happened so you know that nothing did happen and that I am ok and I'm not some wounded little bird you need to tip toe around." There it was. Finally Sadie was able to say part of what she's been feeling. "Daryl, yeah, he made me take off my shirt. Commented on my body and told me all the filthy things he was going to do to it. He made me straddle his lap right before he threw me to the floor and told me that I smelled terrible and looked disgusting. Said I was to bathe before he'd let somebody as offensive to his senses touch him." Sadie went to take a pull off the cigarette and realized it had burned down to the butt. So she crushed the filter into the dirt and flung it away.

"So ya see. Nothing happened that I couldn't handle. But I knew that if I didn't come up with a plan and fast, there was a good chance my life was going to go very sideways."

"You weren't disgusting."

Sadie and Daryl were quite for about 2 seconds before she burst into laughter and he looked at her horrified. She had just told him this story that put a roadblock between the two of them and now she's laughing so hard tears are falling down her cheeks. What is wrong with women?

"That's… That's what you have to say? I wasn't disgusting? Oh… oh Daryl." Sadie was practically howling with laughter and though Daryl was never one to show strong emotions he did see the humor and awkwardness in his comment. So, he cracked a smile and chuckled along with her shaking his head.

"Woman, you are like nobody I've ever met. You're a crazy fool."

"Daryl, I'm so glad I found you again."

Daryl gently pushed forward from where he was and pulled Sadie in an embrace. He held her. She shed tears, his were all done. He had found her again and she was ok. Nobody will ever take her from him again.

After they felt well and comforted they seperated. Daryl sat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder. His left arm snuck around her shoulders and continued to hold her.

He thought about staying out in the woods for the night, but also knew this area wasn't safe to be outside the walls after dark. He stoked the fire down to ashes and stood up.

"Come on, let's get back." Kicking dirt on the ashes he felt her hand grasp his as she stood.

They walked back to the Alexandria Safe Zone hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sadie and Daryl's story continues... I just have to finish writing it. If you are enjoying the story and are interested in more... please review. :-) I feel like their relationship is finally moving forward. In true Daryl fashion it had to be a slow burn. I think the Red Neck Mountain Man is about to get a couple of lessons in life from his Sleeping Beauty.**_

Thanks for reading. You are a Rock Star!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"I looked for you. " Sadie could barely hear his words. So we were playing shy again she thought. Was it the hand holding? Should she let go so he doesn't have to be the one that does? Yes, he's not the hand holding type. What did she think? He was going to be her boyfriend?

Sadie loosened her grip and let go of his hand. She brushed her hair aside with that hand to show him that she had some other purpose. Don't want him feeling rejected.

"I know. I never thought any different." She kicked a rock and thought back to

her fear and frustration of being alone again. She'd looked for him too. She never stopped looking for him. The thought crossed her mind that he could be dead, but shook it away every time because Daryl was going to be the last man standing in all of this.

They saw the massive steel wall up ahead and Sadie knew she had more to tell him.

"It's not safe here." She finally said after many steps in silence. "We should leave. Head back to Georgia. We can bring any people that you want with us. Start a new home. But not here."

"It is safe here Sadie. I promise." Daryl vowed to keep her safe for the rest of his life. No matter how long that might end up being. If he died young, it would be protecting her. He felt that he had let her down too many times and that he owed a debt. He finally felt secure here and wasn't about to leave it's walls.

They both lost themselves in thought. Sadie trying to figure out how to get him to leave and Daryl trying to figure out how to get her to stay. So, in silence they continued to move through the luxurious neighborhood.

They arrived at a beautiful house, two-story, modern with a lot of windows. Daryl led her up the driveway but followed the path along to the back.

Still in silence Daryl approached a thick tree deep in the backyard and sat against the trunk. Sadie joined him. The sun was beginning to set and she could see lights on inside the house. She didn't really want to see anybody else just yet and she had the feeling Daryl knew that.

"You alright?" he raised an eyebrow beneath his curtain of hair.

"I'm fine." She paused. She didn't need to lie to Daryl. That's not what they did. "I'm not fine… but I'm better now."

"You look different." Daryl picked up some blades of grass and pulled them into small pieces. He sucked at words. But he knew he had to try. "Not bad. Sorry. Jus' different. Like you said… stronger, but also, something else." That something else, he knew was loneliness. Because even though he had his family, he had counted on her joining it, and with her gone… it was empty. He felt that loneliness as well. He didn't realize until about the 6 month mark of not seeing her, how much he had come to rely on it… and look forward to it. These kinds of emotions were not a familiar territory with Daryl. He prefered anger and hell, even sulking to lonely and lost.

"it's been a long year." She also began to fidget with the grass.

"How did you get away? I mean. Thinking back, that's pretty impressive"

"I just got lucky. Herd came through. The guys tried to hold up in the cabins, but once the windows started breaking Joe was out of there. Left me all alone." Sadie smiled, knowing that only she could be so lucky. "I just ran out the front door and thought that whatever was going to happen was going to happen. I just kept pushing until I got ahead of the herd. I couldn't believe I made it through." She looked at him in the fading light. "How about you? I thought for sure they weren't going to let you just walk away."

Daryl told Sadie what happened on his end and they both really couldn't believe they were still alive. They both had known their fate that night, yet they came out on top again.

"I got picked up by a group. Thought maybe it was your group at first. Foolish." Sadie shook her head and a single tear fell from her eye. "They are in this area, I ditched them about 2 weeks ago.." Fear struck. "We have to leave. We aren't safe here."

"Course we're safe. We have heavy walls. Patrols. Guns."

"It's not enough Daryl. Remember the last time you told me you were safe." She threw the blades of grass to the ground. "There is a… " she searched her mind for the best way to describe them and all she came up with was. "A very bad group out there. Much, much worse than Joe's. They'll find us eventually. Daryl, they call themselves, 'The Saviors.'

She knew they were anything but...

Daryl assured her that they would be ok. They don't have a quarrel with anybody else out there and they have the walls. The walls, the walls, he was so hung up on the protection of those walls. Sadie thought he would be more logical than this. She had to tell him just how bad this group was so he would understand. These walls don't mean shit. She'd tell him tonight, or tomorrow.

"Come on." His voice, that raspy almost whisper. "Let's go inside."

"Do you live here all alone?" So many questions flashed through Sadie's head.

"Nah, Got two other guys here too. I don't really live here. I just crash once in a while. They're cool."

Sadie decided it was time to go inside and see where the night goes from here. Daryl held out his hand after he stood and tugged her to her feet. When she was up, he let go and turned to walk to the house.

Nope not the hand holding type. Sadie wanted to smack herself. What had she been thinking back there in the woods? It was a brief moment brought on by reliving a traumatic experience. He understands, he was just being comforting. What about that kiss outside the cabin they shared though? No, stop thinking about those things.

When they walked through the backdoor it opened to a lovely dining room. There was a large, rectangle shaped wooden table off to the left and one of the most beautiful kitchens she has ever seen to the right. Seated at the dining room table each with a cup of coffee or tea in their hands were two handsome young men. Both wearing identical, knowing grins. Sadie liked them instantly.

"This is Sadie." Daryl shrugged in her direction.

"Wow, Daryl, what a glowing introduction." One of the men said with a brilliant, toothy smile. Sadie has seen these smiles before too. She realized immediately that they were a couple and were very interested in this new girl Daryl has brought around. Gossip never goes away… even in an apocalypse. "I'm Eric, and this is Aaron. It's nice to meet you. Would you like some tea?"

"Tea sounds wonderful." Sadie couldn't help her excitement when she saw him walk over to the kitchen and pull out an enormous rack of loose leaf teas.

Eric turned to her. "We hit the jackpot here. These people had taste."

Sadie joined Eric in the kitchen selecting her flavor and peeking around at all of the amenities. Daryl joined Aaron at the kitchen table and just watched her. To him, he imagined this is what a child would look like on Christmas morning. Lit up with joy and wonder. He liked her expressions. She seemed to have so many facial expressions.. He remembered liking her laugh when she was sitting in that little pond they had both fallen into way back. He remembered liking her full lips turning up into a shy smile by the fire in the cabin. Then he remembered her asking if she could hug him. Those times when they were talking when she would gently pat his leg or arm. That moment he couldn't help but kiss her when she was so desperate to convince him not to leave.

That memory lingered. Her lips were so soft. She had been right then, when she told him it didn't feel right and he shouldn't go… was she right now.

"Hey, DARYL!" Eric's voice cut through his thoughts. Snapping him into the present.

"What?" He glared. Not being mean, just being Daryl.

"Do you want so tea?"

"I don't drink tea."

Eric knew that, he was just giving his unpolished friend and hard time. Everybody in the room had noticed that Daryl drifted off somewhere.

"Thank you so much Eric." Sadie blew on her hot tea and took a small sip. Her eyes closed with pure pleasure. "This, is, amazing."

They all sat at the dining room table and talked about how each one of them came to be in the Alexandria Safe Zone. It all struck Sadie wrong. They felt too secure here. It was like they were giving up the fight. Like they had forgotten the world was still falling apart outside these walls.

"Well, we've talked your ear off enough for now I think. How about you go up and take a shower." Aaron said.

"You have a shower?" Sadie was beside herself. This day just kept getting better and better.

"Of course we do."

"Are you sure?" Sadie smiled and looked right at Daryl.

"Good one smart ass, go upstairs, firs' door on the left." Daryl, hidden behind his hair looked just a touch more pink hued than he had a minute ago.

The men at the table laughed as Sadie left the room. As she started up the stairs she thought she heard Aaron say "Looks like you'll wanna be taking that shower after all now huh?"

Just lathering her hair with real shampoo again in hot water was enough to relax her brain. She stopped thinking about all the worries she had and reasons to leave. Maybe this is what happens? Maybe they all take showers and forget. Sadie laughed to herself for being so SyFy. Then took a loofa off the rack and doused it in creamy, lavender soap.

As Sadie scrubbed her arms and stomach she thought of Daryl downstairs. He is still just as handsome as she remembered him. Eyes so blue, you'd swear they were contacts and oh those arms. From the first time she saw him she couldn't stop thinking about what it would feel like to be wrapped up in those arms.

She was once. In the cabin. He had held her, and later kissed her. Sadie scrubbed her feet, then calves. When she lathered her thighs a feeling washed over her that she hadn't felt in a while. A warm heat in the pit of her stomach. She thought of Daryl holding her, but this time in a different embrace. She washed higher up her thighs. A smile curved on her lips as she moved the loofa up over the v of her womanhood and continued to her stomach. Her hands guided the suds over each breast and with a gentle squeeze she imagined what it would be like to get Daryl in this very shower and convince him to help her.

As Sadie pondered taking a moment to release some very long pent up energy she noticed the razor. She didn't know who's razor it was, but it was going to end up dull in the trash by the time she was through. And the pent up energy would have to stay right there… for the time being.

The silkiness that she found on her freshly shaven legs was foreign to her. It had been so long since she could feel as feminine as she does at this very moment. The idea came to her that tonight she would be nestled between two sheets in a safe bed. She became overwhelmed by emotion and turned around to face the spray of water. She scrubbed her face then reached down to turn off the water.

The towels were fluffy and clean as they dried her smooth skin and the tile cold under her feet. A soft knock came at the door.

"Yes?" She called.

"I have some clean clothes here that I think might fit you. I will just leave them outside the door." She didn't know if it was Eric or Aaron, but it was so sweet. And she was thankful that they didn't clean out the closet from the previous owner.

She tried on the clothes and they were a nice fit. The mirror was all steamed up, but with one swipe of her hand she was able to see her reflection. No longer grimy with dirty and greasy hair. She smiled and even the dark circles under her eyes couldn't take away from the joy she felt at feeling like she was all woman again.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok, so, first of all. Thank you to my readers and a very big sloppy kiss to the 5 people who have reviewed. I never realized how important review are until you put yourself out there. So, please review. :-) oh and enjoy some sexy time up ahead.**_

Chapter 11

Sadie went back downstairs after her refreshing shower to only realize how exhausted she still felt. Being out on her own had done its toll on her mental and physical health, she needed sleep and it wouldn't wait.

"So, umm… where will I be sleeping tonight?" She addressed the kitchen full of men.

"Well, this house has 4 bedrooms. Three upstairs and one downstairs. Aaron and I have the master bedroom upstairs and Daryl has claimed the one down here." Eric explained and Daryl was the only one that caught Sadie's shudder at the word claimed. Eric continued being the perfect host oblivious to the new tension. "You can have either of the other rooms upstairs, or… wherever…" He slyly eyed Daryl.

"I'll show ya the room upstairs." Daryl rose from his seat and walked with Sadie out of the kitchen and away from the teasing eyes.

"This is so kind of them… and you. The don't even know me."

"They know about you." Short and sweet again.

"What do they know?" Sadie couldn't hold back the little smirk of curiosity.

"They know that we've met a few times. They know you're a good person. They know I trust ya." At the top of the stairs Daryl turned right down the hallway towards the shower and there was a door across from the bathroom that was closed. He stopped before opening it.

"So they know that we've been through quite a bit?" Sadie wasn't sure how much Daryl would've told these men. He seemed like such a quiet, private person. And they, well, they did not.

"They know some stuff… not everything." He reached out and grabbed the door knob. "I don't think everybody always needs to know everything."

"I agree." The door was pushed open and Daryl gestured her inside. He stayed outside the threshold.

"You can sleep in here tonight. You can sleep in here for as long as you like. 'Les you wanna find someplace else." Daryl suggested.

"We'll take it one night at a time for now, but being around people right now is what I want." She looked at the room. It was like the rest of the house. Larger than it should be. Luxurious. There was a four poster king size bed against the left side of the wall. A huge bay window was open to the moonlight and stars. An antique, yet very pristine, oak dresser stood tall against the right wall. A beautiful rug covered the floor.

Sadie turned back to Daryl.

"Are you leaving, or staying here tonight?" Sadie knew what she said… but Daryl had to think that question through for a second.

"I'll be staying." Some old memory flashed through Daryl's mind of a confusion of words in a funny, yet, embarrassing moment. "I'll be sleeping downstairs." He finished.

Sadie could sense the finality in his voice, that seemed unnecessary. "I kind of assumed that. I mean, I didn't mean staying in here." She watched the blush creep up his cheeks. Hmm...

"With you girl, I never know what you mean. Now get some sleep." Daryl was about to turn away and Sadie quickly stopped him, not quite wanting to watch him leave again so soon.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I seem to remember a few times I didn't know what the hell you were talking about. And pretty sure you didn't know what you were talking about."

"Like when? What did I say?"

"There was that time you thought I was God."

"Ok, smartass, we already addressed that. I was half out of my mind… almost dead. When else have I confused you?" She retorted.

"Not confused me, but been confused yourself. You were pretty weird when you were drunk that one night." If she wanted to play, he'd play. She's the one that would wind up embarrassed.

"Oh…" Shit, she thought. What did she say?

"Yeah, oh. Now let it go and get in bed. Trust me." He started to walk away.

"Well you can't leave it at that. Now I'll be paranoid all night. What did I say?"

"You wanna know? OK, you thought we were going to have sex. When you realized we weren't going to have sex you said 'Ok, sex later'." Daryl noticed her skin glowing. "You wanted to know princess."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I do get kinda flirty when I drink. Why would I think we were going to have sex though… what did you do?" Sadie was teasing right back. Her blood pressure had skyrocketed. Daryl was the definition of sex appeal and she just couldn't be held responsible for her words or actions tonight.

"I didn't do nothin' I told you I was taking you to bed, and you assumed the rest."

There was that glow again in her cheeks. Of course, he was just being a perfect gentleman and helping to take care of her and she propostions him. "You're a good man Daryl. Even if you are a redneck mountain man."

"Alright Sleeping Beauty, time to go to bed." He jerked his thumb toward the door and Sadie was afraid he would begin to walk away again.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come in and sit with me for just a little while?" She started picking at her fingernails. "I honestly don't know if i can look at your back again right now."

Daryl knew what she meant. They had turned their backs on each other so many times. It was hard for him to walk away right now as well.

"Come on." Daryl stepped into the room and went straight to the bed. Sadie's heart raced. 'Calm down girl' she thought. He's not going to the throw you down and go to town.

She watched as he pulled back the covers and kicked off his shoes. He moved back from the bed and gave her an almost impatient look.

"You gonna get in bed? I ain't gonna hang out and talk all night, but I'll stay til ya fall asleep." He walked around to the other side of the bed as Sadie went to the welcoming pillow or her side.

She also removed her shoes, but left her other, now clean clothes on and climbed into the plush bed. Daryl sat down on his side with his back against the headboard. His legs were stretched out in front of him and his hands were in his lap. Sadie thought he looked a little stiff, but also very impressed that he seemed comfortable enough to be there. She shifted to lay on her left side, her body somewhat curled in the fetal position. Sleeping in trees never allowed her to do this. Her hand rested very close to Daryl's hip, but she made sure not to touch him.

"Thank you." Sadie whispered.

"For what?"

"Well, for taking care of me when I was not able to take care of myself. For being there in that camp when I was terrified and alone. Thank you for being here now and thank you for allowing me to be able to count on you every 3 months."

"I wasn't there every 3 months."

"Sure you were… I'm not going to count the last time. With that one exception, you were there every 3 months. Sorry to say this, but I don't plan on you sneaking away from me again. So no more 3 months. I…" She couldn't do this laying down. She pulled herself up in the bed and sat cross legged facing him. "Daryl, I don't want to imagine not being near you anymore. I came to rely on you and missed you when you weren't around." Sadie laughed at herself for sounding like a lovestruck teenager. "I mean, i don't need you to take care of me or be my babysitter. I just, well, I just want you around. I want us to do things together. Not alone."

Daryl sat there in silence. He wasn't sure what to say. He felt almost exactly how she felt, but not in those words. He also expected to see her every 3 months, and thought about her when they weren't together. When they were in the cabin Daryl could admit that he definitely felt something more for her than he felt for other women he had come across. He also knew that there was no way he was ever leaving her behind again.

So what did that mean. Did that mean that he wanted to be with her? Or just have her around? Looking at her now with long, damp locks of copper hair falling over her cheeks. He realized that 'hell yeah' he wanted to be with her. He had already kissed her once and she didn't object. Shit, she invited him to come into her room. Daryl made his move as she stared at him waiting for a response.

He reached out and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. Her skin was so soft and cool. Pushing her hair aside he flipped his hand and tucked strands behind her ear. He followed the line of taught skin down to her collar bone then traced his hand back to grasp the nape of her neck. Daryl pulled her close to him as he closed the distance then suddenly, greedily, crashed his lips to hers.

This kiss was nothing like their first and only kiss. It was hungry and full of passion and all the want that has built up over the years. Sadie rose up from her position and leaned forward on her knees. There was very little space in between them, yet still too much. Daryl took his other hand and placed it at the small of her back, urging her to move in. Her breasts pressed against his chest and heaved with anticipation.

His hands moved from her neck and back to her hips. He kneaded the muscles with his fingers little by little pulling her onto his lap. Sadie's hands wrapped around his face and head moving with the urgency of a fire fueled by an accelerant. She couldn't kiss him fast enough or hard enough. Daryl's hands circled to her ass and gripped her tight. A growl escaped Sadie's lips. Daryl responded with a powerful exhale and broke his lips away from the kiss. He devoured her neck. Licking, sucking, biting.

The intensity continued to rise and heat filled the room. Sadie's body was pulled to Daryl's will again as he moved her closer still. She could feel the solid bulge of want in his pants. Not being able to control herself she glided her hips forward and massaged his length with her now warming center.

Daryl's right hand now twisted in Sadie's locks pulling her head to the side for better access to her throat. Her eyes popped open and her lungs felt like they were going to burst when he latched onto her pulsing skin. For Daryl it was like sucking on a warm candy. Feral logic in him said, go ahead, bite down. Take your prey. Only, he planned on taking her a different way.

Daryl popped his hips in a strong upward motion throwing Sadie briefly above his lap. He gripped her waist and forced her backward onto the bed. In a split second he was on top of her.

"Daryl…" His name a mewl across her lips. Sadie locked her legs behind his thighs and tugged him to her. "Daryl…" She tried harder to get her thoughts together and form a sentence. It wasn't going to happen. She was lost in him. His dirty, sweaty, smoky, woodsy smell only threw her further off the ledge. Without realizing she was doing it she had yanked Daryl's shirt over his head and thrown it to the floor.

Daryl's hands now expertly moved from her waist slowly upward. It was so foreign compared to the attack from his mouth that it almost went unnoticed until his hands covered Sadie's breast. A nice handful, he thought. Now if he could just get them into his mouth.

Daryl wanted his mouth everywhere on Sadie. She tasted so sweet. He could taste the flowery soap from the shower… but he could also taste her. And the more he tasted, the more her essence came to the surface. His body was grinding against hers now and the ache in his pants was dying to be released. But, he wouldn't. She would have to be the one to make the first move there.

"Daryl…" Again Sadie tried to make words… nothing. She wanted to slow this down. She didn't want it to go too far. She never liked the idea of jumping straight into sex. Sometimes she felt like she would always be a teenager because she enjoyed the heavy petting, the foreplay. Sex was great, but once you went there… that was it. No more anticipation. She hadn't even had time to really flirt with this man.

Daryl lifted her shirt over her head and noticed her bra had one of those hooks in the front. With his skilled fingers the clasp was open and her beautiful mounds were on display just for him.

Daryl looked at her bright green eyes and lips that were now red and full from all the kissing. He has never seen anybody like her before. He felt changed. She had a powerful spell over him.

"You are so beautiful." To hear such soft words come along with such a gruff voice touched her heart. Sadie knew there was no way this man dished out compliments on a regular basis.

"Daryl, touch me." Finally, words. But, not really the words she had been looking for. When Daryl cupped the undersides of her breasts and lowered his mouth to her right nipple she didn't care anymore. He could do whatever he wanted.

Small sighs of pleasure formed in her throat and he suckled first one and then the other nipple. Then his right hand danced lower, down to her pants and began to fumble with the button.

"Daryl, wait." Ah, more words.

"Sorry." He lifted off her body and began to pull away from her grip.

"No, please don't be. I just, I think we should wait on that part."

"It's fine, we should stop." He tried to pull away again. This time… Sadie let him. He sat back against the headboard and found it hard to make eye contact with the beauty before him as she lay there with her huge, green eyes staring at him and her milky, white breast heaving with every deep, breathy pant she took.

Sadie pulled her bra back together and clasped it shut but left her shirt off. Daryl now looked at her as she sat in front of him. She sat with her back straight and there was a determined look on her face.

"We didn't have to stop, just not go any further right now. I mean… there'll be more time for that right?"

"Sure. Sorry, I just didn't want to push you into doin' somethin' you didn't want to do."

"Don't be sorry, it was quite intense." Sadie crawled toward him on her knees. "More intense than I have ever experienced before." Now she was straddling his legs again. "Sexier, than anything I've done in my life." She brushed her ample lips against his. "I want the anticipation of more."

"Girl, you really are going to be the death of me." He placed his hands on her cheeks again and kissed her back. "But for now, I'm gonna get outta her and let you get some sleep."

With a small pout she conceded. "Sure, but, will you come back to my room for another visit tomorrow night?"

"Try 'n stop me." He lifted her off his legs and stood up. After adjusting his pants he walked to the other side of the bed, with what Sadie noticed was not his normal stride, then reached down for his shirt. He threw it over his head as he stepped into his shoes. "Goodnight Sleeping Beauty."

"Goodnight Mr. Daryl."

The door shut behind him and Sadie threw herself down on the bed with her face pressed into the heavy comforter and let out a squeal of excitement. She really was acting like a teenager.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

The next morning found Sadie with noise. A lot of noise. It was children. There was the sound of laughter and delighted squeals of kids at play. Sadie smiled and stretched in her oversized cloud of a bed. She felt clean and hopeful. She never thought she would hear the sound of children laughing again. What a wonderful day.

Then the replay of last night raced through her mind. Her and Daryl, pawing each other like a couple of teenagers. She knew her face lit up with a crimson blush, but so what… nobody was here to see. But, there also remained the fact that she would have to see him today. What would she say? And could she say it without blushing or stumbling over her words.

Sadie climbed out of bed and slipped on her shoes. She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder before remembering that she likely didn't need it. Cautiously she let the strap slide down her shoulder and the heavy lump hit the ground. 'Would I really not need this with me every second?' Her thoughts fought back and forth between protection and practicality. Daryl was here. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. And if he thought she'd need the pack, he'd tell her.

The smell of bacon hit Sadie as she descended the stairs. Bacon? Oh sweet heaven. Following her nose into the kitchen she saw Eric sitting at the table by himself with a half eaten plate of food in front of him.

"Good Morning." Sadie greeted him.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." Eric corrected. "You slept straight through the morning."

"Holy shit." Sadie shook her head in disbelief. Not being able to remember the last time she had such a good night's sleep.

"Don't worry honey, you must've needed it. Now get over there and grab a plate. Rick dropped off some fresh meat this morning and it looks like we will no longer have the company of Petunia Pig." Eric lifted a crispy piece of bacon in a sort of toast then chomped a large bite out of it.

Not having to be told twice Sadie joyfully filled her plate with fresh scrambled eggs and bacon. There was even fresh bread. Oh the beauty of it. She took a seat across from Eric at the dining room table and smiled at him.

"This is heaven you know?"

"Sure is sweetie. We've got everything we need here."

"Where is Daryl and Aaron?" She asked while savoring the salty bacon.

"Oh, those two are playing around in the garage. Aaron made Daryl a new motorcycle and they can't stop playing with it." Sadie thought she saw a hint of jealousy in those kind eyes.

"Boys will be boys I guess." Trying to make light of it she joked.

"I suppose. I don't really care about cars or motorcycles, so more power to 'em."

Sadie finished her breakfast and poured herself a cup of black coffee. So rich and bold. Oh the simple things in life.

"So what's the story with you and Daryl?" She knew he would ask.

"I'm sure he told you. We met several times out there and just made a habit of bumping into one another."

"I know that story, but what's the good story? The juicy stuff." Eric looked like he was on the balls of his feet, leaning into Sadie while cupping his coffee mug in both hands. "I know you've spent some nights together."

"There is no juicy stuff." She could feel her face burn. She remembered the kiss. The moment their relationship shifted.

"Oh yeah right. You can't fool me sister, I saw him come down the stairs last night… mind you, after he was in your room for quite a while. Poor guy was walking a little stiff legged."

"Eric!" She almost pulled off being horrified by his declaration.

"Oh, come off it. Talk. I won't gossip. I just know that poor guy hasn't had a woman in his life in a long, long time. He needs some action, and he has it bad for you."

"He has it bad for me? What would make you say that?"

"He talked about you more than anybody else, and we didn't even know you. He would sometimes ask Aaron if he thought he should be out there looking for you. And I know that when he was out there I've heard he's always had his eyes on the trees. Besides, last night he tried, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

Sadie's heart leaped in her chest. She was so happy to get an outsiders look at what was happening with Daryl.

"We've just always been there for each other. Don't read too much into us." Sadie tried evasive maneuvers again. "He saved my skin more than once. It was kinda nice being able to expect company while being out there."

"Ok, keep it to yourself. But I hope that once you get to know me better you start sharing some of the good stuff." He mock pouted, but it was more funny than annoying. Maybe she would be able to have friends again and share all the good stuff over coffee… like before.

"We'll see. But don't expect too m…" Sadie was cut off by the sound of the men entering through the garage.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Didn' think you'd ever get out of bed." Daryl teased. "If I knew how lazy you were gonna be I'd've told 'em to leave ya out there."

"Ha ha. I think I just needed it. I wasn't sleeping too much out there." Daryl knew why. She must've been terrified out there on her own after all she'd been through. He couldn't make fun of her about this anymore.

"Yeah." Daryl looked at his shoes then back up. "I know ya just got here… but do ya wanna go out on a run with me today? I told Rick and Eugene I'd head out."

"Sure. Just let me grab my things." Sadie jumped of from the table and knocked over her coffee. She quickly cleaned it up and went to bring her plate to the sink.

"Honey, just leave it. I'll take care of it. Go on, get your things." Eric took the plate from her and shooed her away.

"Thanks Eric." She smiled then took off upstairs.

"Man, she's in a hurry to get out of here." Aaron said.

"You don't really know how it is. Ya spend so long out there that once you're inside the walls in the safety, really all ya want is to get right back out there again. She'll get used to it here. It'll just take time." Daryl insisted.

"Until then you'll keep her safe on the outside?" Eric this time.

"Of course. I won' let anything happen ta her again." Daryl was getting defensive. Eric caught the 'again' but let it slide. He knew there were more secrets between Daryl and Sadie than just their love life.

Daryl wanted to know why they would question him keeping her safe. He knew it was the guilt from the past eating him up, but still. They could shut the hell up. "Plus, she's tough. She can handle anything."

"Can she handle you?" A snicker from Eric.

"Oh, Eric, leave the poor guy alone."

"Poor guy, what the hell are you two blabbin' about?"

"Oh nothing. Just have a good time today." Eric's eyes squinted tightly as he smirked over his coffee.

"Fuck you." Daryl hated being teased and flustered.

"I've already suggested that darling." Eric yelled after Daryl as he stormed out of the kitchen and to the front door. Sadie was just coming down the stairs.

"Everything alright?" She noticed his tension, but hadn't heard anything.

"Fine, let's go." Daryl threw the front door open and didn't wait to see if Sadie was following him to the car.

Is this what it will be like. If he starts something with Sadie will everybody just go insane. All wanting to know their business and tease them. He hated being teased. Merle would've been the worst. Fuck, now he was in a worse mood. Thinking of Merle and Atlanta and everybody he's lost in between.

"Not taking the motorcycle?" Sadie asked with a teasing smile.

Fucking everybody was teasing him.

"No, that's not practical. We need to get stuff. Can't put shit on a motorcycle right?" He snapped. His mood clouded his brain.

Sadie was taken aback slightly at his sharp tone. But she figured it had something to do with Eric, she noticed that the man got a thrill out of getting a rise from Daryl.

"I suppose you're right. But, maybe sometime we could go for a ride." She shrugged her shoulders and walked around the front of the car. She wanted him to know that life could be fun. Sadie dropped her pack on the floor of the front seat then climbed in straddling it.

When Daryl got in he saw that even though she was wearing pants, they were those tight kind and he could see the strong curve of her calf up to the soft lines of her thighs very nicely. Then he realized it didn't take too long to change his mood yet again. He no longer felt surly and on edge. She did have some magic spell over him. How was it possible for him to go from so angry to desperately in need and want.

Sadie noticed him noticing and chose to let it go. He was already all wound up. He didn't need anymore ammo. Maybe she would help unwind him later. An evil grin traced across her lips.

There was a large farm Daryl and Sadie came across about 150 miles away from Alexandria. It looked quiet, yet promising. As Daryl drove up the long dirt driveway they noticed a few walkers. But only 4 or 5.

"Does this place look too quiet to you?" Sadie asked nervously. The hairs on the back of her neck felt like they were standing straight up.

"I can't tell. Maybe everybody just got out of dodge. Few walkers here, maybe they were the owners." Daryl crept the vehicle further up the drive and stopped it in front of the house. As they were about to get out the front door burst open and an old man with a shotgun began shouting at them.

"You get the hell off my property. Bad enough I gotta deal with them jerks, you just go." He had mentioned briefly towards the walkers. "Don't make me tell you twice!"

Normally Daryl would've gotten out and tried to simply talk with the man, but he had Sadie with him and he didn't want to risk her for anything. He slowly took his hands off the wheel and raised them so the man could see the international sign for 'I'm cool, no trouble here'. The old man kept the shotgun on Daryl even as he lowered his hands again and put the vehicle in reverse.

There was nowhere convenient to turn around and still keep his eyes on the crazy old fart so Daryl just kept it in reverse, occasionally checking his rearview mirror.

Once Daryl and Sadie hit the main road, Daryl threw the car in gear and hit the gas. He didn't need any extra trouble. They'd just move on.

"What the hell was that?" Sadie asked with a huff of relief.

"I don't know, just some farmer who wants to be left alone. Can't really say that I blame him." Sadie looked at Daryl and understood the old man immediately. That was his place and he was just protecting it. He didn't know the two of them from Adam.

"Yeah, I guess. Next farm?"

"We gotta go back with something." Daryl continued down the road and soon came across another farm. This one also looked abandoned. As they came to the house no crazy old man jumped out at them so they decided to continue up to the front door.

"I'm gonna make some noise on the door, see if anything is in there. If so, we open the door, kill 'em all and then enter. No hero stuff."

"I'm not the hero type, trust me. I just wanna get the job done." Sadie didn't know what Daryl expected from her, but she wasn't about to run straight into a new house guns blazin'. She was smart. She was patient.

Daryl pounded on the door several times with his fist. They waited. Then waited some more. Sadie strained her ears to hear even the faintest disturbance inside, but nothing came.

"I think we're clear. I'm gonna throw open the door. Have your gun drawn and ready." He didn't need to tell her that as she already had her gun held at eye level and ready for anything.

The door opened without even a squeak and Daryl and Sadie cleared each room one by one like the most efficient two person swat team around. Every room was clear. There were no walkers anywhere. Daryl made a beeline for the kitchen. He quickly began scavenging the cupboards.

Sadie stood with unease trying to figure out what was wrong with the place. She look around the spotless kitchen and couldn't place what was off… something still didn't feel right. Then it hit her.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?" He turned to her as he licked peanut butter off his fingers. The way he was sucking the sticky sweetness was so frickin hot. Sadie had to give a slight shake to her head to get back to the important part. Can't get distracted now.

"Daryl, this place is spotless."

He looked around and then back at her. "Ya right. Somebody must be living here."

"We can't take all of their supplies. We should leave, what if they come back?"

"If they do, we'll talk to em, See if we can help each other."

"There'll be no helping each other out here." Came an old voice from the doorway to the kitchen. It was the old man from the farm house over.

"Sir…" Sadie began to explain, maybe reason.

"Knew you were trouble from the moment I seen ya. Goin' 'round stealin' people's stuff. Who do ya think you are?" He made a jabbing gesture with the shotgun.

"Sir, we didn't mean to steal anything from anybody. We'll just leave." Sadie continued.

"Put the gun down, we ain't dangerous." Daryl insisted. He was fearless. How could he not think that this guy would blow his head off if the wind blew wrong.

"Yeah right. Look at ya. All dressed in black and leather, loaded up with weapons. You just wanna take what ain't yours." Sadie could see the man tremble slightly under the growing weight of the heavy shotgun. She had to diffuse this before an accident happened.

"That's not the way it is. We belong to a community, a great community. We're just out tryin' ta get supplies. We don't wanna hurt or steal from anybody."

"If I let you walk out of here you'll just keep movin' from farm to farm. I been keeping these places going for when my neighbors get back. Can't have all their belongin's ransacked."

"We'll move on. Just please, lower the weapon and we'll leave this town." Sadie could see that she was trying to reason with crazy. This man thinks people are just away on vacation or something. He has no idea that those 'jerks' in his yard are the long ago departed corpses of his neighbors.

"I don't think so little lady." He punched the air with the shotgun again. "Get movin'. Out that back door."

"Daryl?" Sadie didn't know what to do. If they walk outside this old man was probably going to shoot them.

"It's ok. We're gonna go outside and he's gonna let us get in our car and leave." Daryl opened the door and lead the way confidently out of the house.

"Not today punk." The old man spat from behind Sadie. He jabbed the shotgun into Sadies back and she was so caught off guard by it she tripped and fell into Daryl.

The scene exploded. Daryl pushed Sadie to the ground and swund the strap of his crossbow. In a split second the weapon was in his hands and aiming toward the old man. Sadie heard the blast of the shotgun but her face was flattened to the dirt so she had no idea what was going on.

"You crazy son of a bitch." Daryl growled in obvious pain above her. Then came the fwwpp of Daryl's bolt being released. In the next blink Daryl was sitting on the ground next to her. Sadie turned her head and saw Daryl's vest covered in white powder.

"Daryl, what?" Then she quickly looked toward the old man. He was dead. Bolt end sticking straight up from his forehead. "Daryl, are you hurt?" She pushed herself to her knees and grabbed his arms.

"I'm alright." He brushed at his vest, scowling at the scratch marks and dings in the leather. "That old coot shot me with rock salt. Must've run out of lead or somethin."

"He shot you? You've been shot." Her eyes were wild and she frantically brushed at his chest to be sure nothing went through his vest. She couldn't tell and began tearing at his vest, pulling it off his shoulders. Before she ripped the buttons off his shirt Daryl took a hold of her hands. Tightly clasping them in his own.

"Sadie, I'm fine." He pulled her hands into his chest when she refused to stop moving. "Look at me." A soft chuckle in his voice. "I'm ok."

"Ok?" She still questioned.

"I'm ok. Looks like he loaded his shells with rock salt. That shit don't work unless you're at point blank. Just bounce right off the leather."

Accepting that he was ok she pressed her face into his shoulder. She could smell the salt. But also him, and she was safe once again.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's pack up all the shit we can stuff in that car. It's fucking Christmas." Her mind was in survival mode. Fight or flight. They fought, they won. Now conquer and devour.

The two worked as quickly as they could to pack the car in an orderly fashion. Well, Daryl carried everything to the car and Sadie put her love of Tetris to work and packed food, clothes, water, blankets and medical supplies tightly into the vehicle.

The sun began to disappear before the car was full and Sadie went to find Daryl in the house. She found him upstairs in a what looked like a nursery. She watched him silently as he gazed down at a stuffed turtle in his hands. He looked to be debating over taking it with him. Did he have a baby? In his past life was there a baby Dixon? Maybe he had a family before all of this. She didn't want to interrupt him, but how else was she going to get his attention… and get to know him better.

"Hey you. Cute turtle." Sadie stepped into the room and smiled at him then looked around.

"Oh, I just thought maybe…" His words trailed off.

"Who is that for?"

"I just thought maybe Judith would like it. She don' really have any toys."

"Who is Judith?"

"She's Rick's kid. Just a baby, but she's gonna be a lil' asskicker someday. It's stupid. I don't need to be bringing back toys." The smile that was beautiful on his face quickly disappeared in shame. Sadie hated seeing him judge and degrade himself for trying to do something so sweet.

"No, Daryl. It's not stupid. You're right. Kids still need toys. I bet she would love this. In fact, we should bring a few toys along. I noticed there were quite a few kids." Sadie picked up a few more stuffed animals. "Come on. She gestured toward the door with a squishy blue octopus. "We should get these in the car, it's getting dark and we should get some rest before loading more tomorrow."

Daryl followed her down the steps grabbing a few more supplies he had piled up in pillowcases down the hallway.

"You wanna stay here tonight and load more tomorrow?" He asked.

"Hell yeah. I told you, we're stuffing that car to the brim. I want to take as much as we can. I don't want to try working outside in the dark though, it's not safe. So, we'll get this then come inside and have some dinner."

The girl had a point, and even if she didn't Daryl wasn't about to argue with her. He could tell that once her mind was made up… that was it.

Sadie made some macaroni and cheese. The crazy old man kept fresh milk, butter and eggs in the house for when his neighbors came home. Daryl and Sadie gave it the smell test and a small taste test before liberally using any of it and they both decided they were good to go.

To go along with the mac and cheese they had peanut butter sandwiches that gave them all the protein and calories they needed for the night.

"Did you have a family before the outbreak?" Sadie was eating slowly and Daryl was on his second helping of both mac n cheese and peanut butter sandwich.

"Had a brother. Mom died when I was young…. My dad, well, I don't think he'd still be alive."

"Sorry, I was just curious."

"'S ok. That's how it is now. How about you?"

"My family is all gone too. I lived with a guy, but he was in Italy when everything went down… so, I'm assuming I'll never see him again."

"Probably not." Then he looked up from his food. "Any kids?"

"Nah. I was trying to figure out life as it was, I didn't have what it takes to be a mom. Maybe later in life I would've thought about it." She gave a breathy snort. "Not anymore though, that's for sure."

"No? I bet you'd be alright as a mom. Least you could build em a treehouse."

"Ha ha funny man. What about you, did you ever want kids?"

"Hell nah. My brother and I we always bouncin' from town to town. Woulda been a terrible father."

"I think maybe if the situation arose you'd've stuck around. Been a pretty good father too, look at how ya took care of me."

"Why the hell we talkin' about this?" Daryl finished his second sandwich. Now with a mouth full of sticky peanut butter he wouldn't be able to talk. Nice try.

"It was just seein' you in that nursery. It made me wonder what you were like before everything went to shit. Did you have kids? A family?"

He was still chewing.

"No big deal… just curious. I'm gonna clean all of this up, then we can start taking turns sleeping." Sadie brought her dishes to the sink and as she started washing them she realized that she didn't have to. She would never be here again. The house looked so nice it just seemed like second nature to pick up after herself. She shut the water off and just stood at the sink. Sadie allowed herself a few moments to wish that this was her house. That she did have to clean up after an evening meal. Maybe in this life she did have kids. Two boys and a girl playing in the living room before having to get ready for bed.

"What's on your mind over here?" Daryl's voice came low in her ear as he slipped in beside her. His body was so close to hers She felt a shiver run up her spine. He began drying the dishes while she washed. It was almost comical to see him being domestic.

"Nothin'. Just thinking about things that will never be. About life before."

"Sadie, life before wasn't all that great. Think about it. Now you don't have to pay rent, bills, gas for the car. Ya don't have to go to work all week. If there's somebody you don't like, you can just feed em to the walkers." His smile came at this statement. Such a tight smile, but it's there and it makes his eyes shine. Then he nudged her with his shoulder. "Not sure about feedin' you to the walkers yet. Jury's still out."

"Jerk." She splashed him with some soapy dishwater.

"Hey. Knock it off."

"What you afraid of actually getting a bath?" She teased and splashed him again. This time getting the suds all over his chest and the bottom of his chin. "Ha ha, you've got a soap beard!"

"Think that's funny." He grab a handful of suds and smeared it on her face. As she sputtered them away from her lips he attacked again. Put suds on the top of her head.

"Daryl!" Sadie squealed. "No, Stop." Not able to hold back her laughter she went for more soap herself. As she reached into the sink Daryl hit her in the chest with more soap. Sadie flipped a plate out of the sink and a wave of soapy water drenched Daryl.

"Now yer gonna get it." Sadie could sense his movement to grab her and she bolted… or tried to. The linoleum beneath her feet was so slippery that her feet splayed out underneath her and she was about to hit the floor. With a swift pirouette, she was able to grasp onto Daryl's vest. His eyes went wide as both of them crashed to the floor.

Their laughter was contagious and kept the both of them going. Sadie wiped at a pile of suds hanging from Daryl's beard. Her mouth was open with laughter and Daryl lunged toward her silencing her with his lips. It was so sudden again. Sadie never saw it coming.

"You're clothes are all wet." He growled between kisses.

"So are yours."

He lifted her shirt over her head and threw it aside. "Can't have you catching a cold."

All Sadie could do was shake her head against his lips. No, she sure didn't want to catch a cold. She reached up and pushed his vest down his shoulders. Bringing her hands back up she went to his waist and brought his shirt with them. His chest was so beautiful. So solid and manly. She pried her lips from Daryl's and pressed him back against the cupboard as she hungrily kissed at his now damp chest. A little soapy, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Daryl…" Oh no, more words again. What was going to fly out of her mouth this time.

"Yeah?" He pulled the hair back from her face. Lifting it up to him so he could see her eyes.

"Take me. Right here. Right now." Those, were the right words. Not exactly the harlequin version she was hoping for. But there it was.

"Don't gotta tell me twice girl." He peeled off the rest of her soapy clothes and helped her remove his.

Daryl knew that he really should have listened to Eric and taken a shower. He would just be careful with where he let her kiss him. The floor was hard and Daryl knew it would be uncomfortable for her, but he also knew this would probably be over with quickly so he'd worry about it next time. He laid her back onto the kitchen floor and positioned himself above her.

'Was she expecting romance. Did he need to warm her up?' This is why Daryl didn't involve himself with many women. The moment was right now to do something and all he could think about was what he wasn't doing.

"Fuck it." He blurted out and pushed himself inside her. He entered her easily. She was warm and soft. Sadie's entire body was embracing him and the velvety wetness of her almost made him cum immediately. Daryl pushed all thoughts aside and allowed his body to take over. He wrapped his left arm under her body and raised her up to meet him. They moved as one. Sadie's head lulled back for a moment as she allowed herself to ride a wave of pleasure. She also knew she wouldn't last long. Their flat stomachs slapped together until Daryl pulled her even closer to her. Their bodies were melded together and he was buried so deep inside. He continued to thrust, pushing against the very end of her walls. Grunts forced their way out of his mouth as he was pushed even closer to the edge.

When Sadie heard how close her man was she lost it. Loving the idea that it was her making him lose control. He bit her shoulder and pulled out only to slam back into her. That was it. Her world exploded. She saw nothing but the stars bursting against the insides of her eyelids. Her hips bucked to meet him and he was able to feel her pulsing around his length. Daryl pulled out of her just in time to spill his seed all over the floor.

They lay there silently in the afterglow not caring about how hard or cold the floor was. This was the first time in many years for both of them. It deserved to be enjoy.

Laying there on the cold linoleum they listened to the sounds of their breaths and nothing more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

It only took 5 minutes for Sadie to start squirming around on the floor in discomfort. The cuddling would have to wait.

"I'm tired and need to get some sleep." She got to her feet and grabbed some dishtowels. She threw two of them on the floor and began mopping up the suds and other things.

Daryl also stood up and took the remaining dish towels out of her hands.

"Go on upstairs and get some rest. I'll wake you up in a few hours to switch with ya." He smacked her on the butt to get her moving.

"Don't gotta tell me twice. I'm exhausted." Sadie pushed away from the sink and walked out of the kitchen. She turned around just inside the doorway. She saw him on the floor drying it with the towels. His arms rippled with the motions. Those arms. They still made her shiver. "Goodnight Mr. Daryl."

"Good night Sleeping Beauty."

Goodnight indeed. He watched her leave and was a little surprised by himself. He never once cared about a woman the way he cares about Sadie. He wanted to go outside and start scanning the property, but he also wanted to chase her right up those stairs and have his way with her all over again. Knowing that this time would be more than a mere 4 minutes. The next time he would take his time. Keeping her safe was the priority though, so he strapped the crossbow onto his back and headed outside.

The farm was quiet. Sadie was right, it was eerily quiet in this area. The old man sure did take care of these farms. Daryl wondered how many farms in all he took care of. How many houses are so well stocked. He would have to check tomorrow and maybe they would have to come back with more vehicles. This trip was the best idea. They were going to go home with a car load of supplies more houses to explore... and he was certain a whole lot more for the community to talk about.

Daryl didn't wake Sadie up until about 4:00 am. She was angry that he let her sleep so long. It wasn't fair to him that he had to have the longer shift.

"It's alright. I woke ya up when I felt tired. Now I'm going inside to get some rest, make yerself useful and get out there and watch the perimeter." Daryl turned and climbed the stairs. Sadie didn't mind seeing his back this time. Because with him climbing the stairs the view was quite nice.

Sadie had an uneventful morning outside keeping an eye on things. The only sound she heard was from the stable. There were two horses in there. It had been forever since she had ridden a horse. Sadie knew that she would have to set the horses free now that there was nobody to look after them, but that didn't stop her from saddling up the brown stallion to take it for a ride before letting them go.

The sight Daryl saw from the front porch when he awoke made his mouth fall slightly agape. He licked his lower lip then inhaled deeply and blew out a strong, slow breath. Sadie was riding a large, brown stallion with a dun mare following them. They were racing through the fields, floating on the wind. Sadie's hair was a flame flowing behind her and her body bounced in a steady rythym. She belonged on a horse. Daryl knew he had to figure out how to get these horses back to Alexandria so he could wake up to this sight every morning. The smooth rhythm of her hips gliding with every step had his mezmorized. He licked his lips again as they had suddenly become desert dry.

Making a sharp turn Sadie saw Daryl watching her from the porch. She directed the Stallion over to him. As they slowed to a stop she slid of its back and gave him a pat on the neck. The stallion whinnied an appreciative response.

"Good morning." She smiled up at Daryl from where she stood at the bottom of the steps to the porch.

"Mornin'"

"Wish we could go for a real ride. But we probably don't have time do we?"

"Not really. I wanna pack the rest of the supplies up and search the area for more farms that are stocked up." He desended the stairs toward her. "But I could watch you ride all morning if we had the time." He closed the distance and kissed her.

"It's so beautiful out here." Sadie paused. Deciding that she would share with him what has been on her mind all morning. "Daryl, maybe we could keep this place to ourselves. Like, don't tell anybody where it is." She waited for him to say something in the contrary. To call her selfish or tell her that his family was back there and he needed to look out for them. But he surprised her yet again.

"I don't see a problem with that. We have to share all the supplies… but we don't have to share the location. Ya know, just in case." His cheeks reddened slightly. "Or, if we just want to get away for awhile."

"I like the sound of that." She kissed him again. How easily they fell into this routine of being together, kissing each other when they wanted it. They went from working solo to just being a couple without a thought. Daryl nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and Sadie swayed with the silent music that drifted through her mind when he was close. She never wanted to let him go. She was in love. And though he thought he'd never be able to tell her, Daryl was in love with Sadie as well.

They both packed the vehicle as tightly as possible with everything that would be helpful to the community. They worked in rythym like a song, every beat and movement having a purpose.

When the car was packed to the hilt and only their bodies could fit in the tight space left were they satisfied. Sadie and Daryl squeezed themselves in and headed out to explore the area.

They found three other farms that were stocked and decided to leave those be for now and come back with the moving truck from Alexandria in a couple of days. The drive back to Alexandria was a long one. But they made the best of it. Enjoy the comfortable silence and the sharing thoughts as they came to mind. Their relationship was flawless and easy.

Before they both knew it the steel walls of Alexandria came into view and they switched to the mode of two people who have come back from a successful run. Not lovers or friends, just two people who got the job done. Ready to share the spoils and information with their family.

Rick was pleased with what Daryl and Sadie brought back, but he wasn't able to understand why Daryl wouldn't tell them where the farms were. Rick's logic only said that if everybody at Alexandria knew, it would be easier for them to get the supplies back. Daryl wouldn't budge though. It wasn't just the thought of having a place alone with Sadie, but truly he thought keeping this a secret would somehow be beneficial. He was trusting his gut on this one.

"I can't Rick. But Sadie and I will bring the big box truck and we'll get everything else. I just think we need to have the area a secret." Daryl explained.

"Then tell me. I won't tell anybody else. What if something happens to you out there… we wouldn't know the first place to look. I won't share the location. But think it through." Rick was very insistant. He knew that Daryl had his reasons, but Rick would never forgive himself if Daryl never came back and Rick didn't know where to find him.

After some consideration Daryl agreed to tell Rick. He trusted his brother and knew another person having this information wouldn't be a bad thing. If anything ever did happen to him he wanted to make sure that Sadie had a chance. Rick knowing where she would be could be helpful.

Sadie enjoyed the two days in Alexandria after their successful trip. She was starting to venture out and get to know people. She found what she thinks is a real friend in Maggie. The two hit it off right away with jokes and laughter. Sadie never thought she would find humor in life again, but along came Maggie and her embarrassing story of being caught in a guard tower with her husband Glen.

Sadie almost slipped once and told Maggie about her and Daryl, but decided to keep that information to herself as long as possible. Daryl still seemed like such a quiet and shy person that she didn't want to bring any unnecessary attention his way. Even though the story about the dish soap is a good one.

"We're going to bring back as much as we can. Just be sure to have space for it. There were a lot of refrigerated items so be sure we have the room for those." Sadie was talking to a woman named Kari. She was helping in the community food storage.

"Oh I can't wait. Milk, butter… oh my GOD, Carol can actually make real cookies!" The young girl was beside herself with excitement. It hit Sadie a little strangely that the girl was more excited about getting real cookies than having a full food storage. These people were too sheltered she thought.

"Ya ready?" Daryl was suddenly behind her and she jumped just a little.

"Ready if you are." Sadie replied trying to cover the fact that he caught her off guard.

He just smiled a knowing grin at her. Daryl was very observant and of course he knew he scared her. He thought it was cute.

Sadie was uncomfortable with the idea that Daryl was driving the big box truck and she was following him in a pickup. It wasn't just that it made for a lonely trip… it just didn't feel right. Sadie did not trust her gut. That was the first mistake. Later she will think that if they were together events would've turned out different… although, she knew that was a lie.

Halfway to the farms Daryl hit the brakes on the truck. Sadie couldn't see around the big truck so she just assumed it was some walkers or maybe something in the road. She tried angling her head to see but it was no use and Daryl was staying in his truck. So Sadie got out and began to walk ahead.

Daryl saw Sadie in the side mirror getting out of her truck. His heart sank. This was bad news and he got her stuck right in the middle of it. In front of him were 8 men on motorcycles. They were all heavily armed and staring right at him… that was until Sadie came around the truck.

"Get out." One of the men demanded. Daryl looked in the side mirror again and saw Sadie hesitate once she saw the reason for him stopping. "And you, keep coming." He gestured with the gun. Sadie never knew a damn thing about guns, but this was a big one. She continued walking.

Daryl climbed out of the cab of the truck as Sadie approached. Before he shut the door he locked eyes with her.

"I'll handle this." He whispered. "I'll keep you safe."

They walked to the front of the truck together and stared down the group of men.

"Whatcha got there?" The motorcycle man asked.

"Nothing, just our trucks." Daryl, short and sweet as always.

"You mean our trucks."

"No, I mean her truck and my truck."

"Not anymore." The man adjusted the position of his 'big' gun as did the other seven men.

"We're just passing through, there ain't even anything in em."

"You're driving two empty trucks around?"

"Yeah, it's what we drive." Daryl knew he wasn't fooling anybody.

"No it ain't. You wouldn't be driving two separate large trucks without a purpose. You're headed somewhere."

"No we're not." Sadie spoke up.

"Sweetheart, why don't you let the men do the talking."

Daryl knew Sadie was taking offense to this and he wished he could tell her to just stay out of it, but there was no way to communicate with her. He tried thinking it so hard at her. Hoping she would get his message. 'Please don't talk, please don't draw attention to yourself.'

"I can speak for myself just fine."

"Well, alright then. Looks like we won't be needing both of you after all. Just one of you needs to tell us where you're headed, and I'd much rather it be the pretty one." The motorcycle man looked to his left. Trevor, shoot him." Trevor raised the gun at Daryl and was about to pull the trigger.

"NO! No, wait." Sadie moved in front of Daryl, which Daryl was absolutely expecting. Daryl shoved her back.

"Wait for what?" The man asked putting a hand on the top of Trevor's gun.

"Just, wait." Sadie sighed. "Yes, we are headed somewhere, but I'm following him. I don't know where it is. He does." Daryl's head fell a fraction of an inch and he wanted to shake his head. He knew that Sadie was trying to think on her feet, but she was just digging a deeper and deeper hole for herself.

"Well, alright, now we're getting somewhere. Pete, Mike, put your cycles in the back of each truck. One of you rides with him, the other with her. I wanna know where you're headed that you need so much storage space."

"Hey Bud." This from one of the guys who got off his motorcycle to head towards Daryl and Sadie.

"Yeah Mike?"

"It's her. It's Sadie."

Bud squinted his eyes a little and then they widened to saucers. "Well I'll be goddamned. It sure as shit is. Hiya Sadie. Good to see you again."

Sadie hadn't recognized the men, but she knew the look. All that leather and weaponry. They had to be Saviors. The group she came across before Alexandria, the one she was trying to warn Daryl about. Somehow they would have to lead them away from Alexandria, even if it did mean sacrificing their new secret.

"Nice to see you again too. Now if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to be on our way." She flashed them one of her hopeful, sugary sweet smiles.

"Nice try. You know how this works. You know how it works if you don't cooperate too." Bud was cold and to the point.

"Daryl, we gotta take em to the farm." She was hoping he would understand that she was trying to take them away from Alexandria.

"We don't gotta do shit. They can find their own stuff."

"You're right, we can. And we just did. Pete, Mike. Go on now. We'll follow you."

The two men continued toward Daryl and Sadie. There was nothing they could do. The men disarmed both of them and forced them into the trucks separately. Sadie was forced into the passenger seat of her truck as Daryl was forced into the driver's seat of his. That was one thing to be happy about. Sadie knew that if Daryl wasn't busy driving he would probably fight back during the trip… no doubt resulting in his or her death.

Daryl didn't know these people like Sadie had. She has seen them do unspeakable things. And they never lost. They always ended up getting their way. She saw a woman who was a wife and mother get shot in the head in front of her family because the teenage son argued about how unfair it was that the Saviors took half of their supplies. She was lying there lifeless while the family had to step around her to load the Savior's trucks.

"You shouldn't have left." Pete broke the silence. "Negan was pissed."

"I didn't like the way you guys did things. I didn't want to be a part of it. My choice." Sadie remembered sneaking away in the middle of a hunt. She had convinced Negan that there should be a hunting party to bring home some fresh game after one of their "supply runs" was unsuccessful in supplying them with meat. During the hunt Sadie just simply walked off and never went back. She had been afraid that Negan was showing a little too much interest in her and was maybe thinking of making her one of his many wives. No thank you.

"Yeah, but sneaking off like that, that wasn't smart. Pretty sure you're gonna be in trouble."

"Don't take me back to him. Just take our shit and let us be. We'll keep moving on and you'll never see us again. Negan doesn't even have to know it was me that you ran into." This could work.

"I'd be all for that. I don't wanna see you get punished, you're alright… but that ain't my decision. There are seven other guys that saw you and I'm sure they would be rewarded for bringing you back.

Sadie shook her head. There really was nothing more to say. He was right. They all worked as a group and they were all Negan. She wasn't going to to Alexandria, she was going back to the Sanctuary. As for Daryl. She didn't want to think about that right now.

The farm came into view up to the right. Daryl drove to the old man's farm. Sadie guessed he figured there'd be plenty for them too loot there. The Saviors made Daryl and Sadie help them load the trucks with everything they could. They took all of the food, all of the kitchen supplies and everything from the bathroom and bedrooms. They took the chickens and goat. Leaving nothing.

"Alright girl, get in the truck." Bud motioned to Sadie. This was it. She was going back.

"I will, but leave him here. I don't wanna see him again." She told

Bud while gesturing to Daryl. "We gave you everything we were after and I know where I'm headed. Just let him move on."

"Well, now that sounds lovely… but now I'm curious as to where you were coming from. A place that has two large trucks to spare might be of some interest to us. I think we'll just have him lead us right back there."

Daryl knew this was coming. No way would they have thought they were just passing through in two trucks and no way did they think he hadn't come from somewhere.

"I just don't think you're gonna lead us there willingly. You seem to stupid and stubborn for that. So what we'll do is just follow the direction back from where you came. We'll find your home. Now Sadie get in the truck. You don't wanna see this." Bud raised his gun at Daryl.

"No, Bud, don't. Please. Just let him be. If you kill him and you find where he came from his people won't be cooperative. Just let him live. He isn't resisting, isn't fighting back. Just let him be."

"Whatever. Get in the truck." Bud was over it anyway. He didn't really want to kill the guy, he just wanted his shit. And he figured they could follow him and maybe find out where he came from.

Sadie climbed into the cab of the truck once again and looked out the window at Daryl. She knew if she fought going with them he would pay the price with his life. Her eyes glazed over with tears watching him stand firm and angry and helpless. When he mouthed 'I'll find you.' The tears grew and slid down her cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Daryl considered taking the long walk back to Alexandria, but remembered his conversation with Rick. Daryl knew that if he stayed put Rick would come looking for him. There wasn't a moment of doubt about it that crossed his mind. Daryl's first instinct was to follow Sadie, but he knew that following Sadie could put her life at risk. He also knew that there were bound to be people following him. He needed to stay put and have faith that Rick would find him. Preferable alone, so if these Saviors were watching, they wouldn't have a heads up about how large the Alexandria camp was.

Fuck these guys. He'll kill them all. That is what he needs to focus on. Even though his mind wants to drift away to thoughts of Sadie being captured by them. He had to push those thoughts away. Besides, the men knew Sadie and Daryl believed they didn't want to harm her. She was going to be safe for now.

He rationalized his thoughts over and over. Trying to convince himself not to follow his love. Daryl had his family back in Alexandria that he knew he would lay his life down for, but Sadie, Sadie was the only one that would make him give more than his life. He would sacrifice anything, possibly anyone to keep her safe. She's earned it. He's earned her love. Rick would understand, and if not… so be it. He was eventually going back to Alexandria and they will get her back.

It took Daryl all of 3 hours of waiting before he hit the wall and said 'Fuck it'. He was going back to Alexandria, consequences be damned. Rick had confidence in Daryl's survival abilities and so did everybody else. They would let him sit out here for days, possibly a couple of weeks before they tried coming after him. Leaving the farm house felt too final. There was no way he was coming back here again. It was never going to be safe, he knew that deep down. He wanted to believe that it could be, but he always knew it wasn't. Nothing is safe or secret anymore. He would always remember the first place he made Sadie his.

Daryl was right about one thing. The Saviors did follow him all the way back to Alexandria. Daryl walked for about 3 hours then found an abandoned vehicle just off the road. After hot wiring it successfully his 20 hour walk back turned into a 4 hour trip home. All the while thinking of Sadie and how he would kill every last one of the if they lay a finger on her. Daryl could feel the rage boiling beneath his skin. Anger against the men who took her. Anger at himself for not protecting her as he said he would. And anger at how fucked up this world really is that finally he finds something good in his life just for him and she keeps leaving.

Great another thought for him to dwell on… 3 months. He couldn't fall back into the habit of finding her and losing her for 3 months again.

He hit the steering wheel and stomped on the gas pedal. The sooner he got home the sooner he got his Sadie back. His Sadie. He is hers in a way that nothing has ever been his before. He's owned things, not many, but some. He just never had something that was his that owned him. Sadie owned all of him. He knew this as fact.

He screeched to a halt in a cloud of dust at the entrance to Alexandria. Rosita had been on watch and from the moment she saw the unfamiliar car racing up the road she sounded the alarm. There were 30 Alexandrians waiting at the gate for Daryl.

It didn't surprise him to see everybody there, he knew his behavior was suspicious. He didn't care. He slammed the door shut outside the gates because nobody was moving their ass to get out of his way. He stormed up to Rick and ignored everybody else.

"We need ta talk." Daryl growled while continuing to walk past Rick and all the others. Rick had made quick assessment of the situation. Sadie was not with Daryl. This can't be good.

Rick followed Daryl to Aaron and Eric's home. He knew the men would give them privacy. The moment Daryl stormed into the house Aaron grabbed Eric by they arm and insisted that they needed to get some fresh air.

Daryl filled Rick in on what happened at the farm. Not everything, just the part about the Saviors and Sadie having no choice but to leave with them. He told Rick that no matter who was going to help him, he was getting her back. The community loved Daryl and they were beginning to like Sadie, Rick thought it would be no problem getting others to help.

"We'll all help man. We're family. She's one of us now." Rick gave Daryl a man hug and assured him that with enough planning this could go very easily. They would have to find where she was being kept and how secure the location was. Maybe they could even negotiate getting her back. Rick's mind flashed back to negotiations with the Governor. He shook the thought away. Not everybody was the same… or are they?

"We don't have time to plan, we need to start looking now." Daryl was pacing like a caged animal. He knew that Rick was right, that they didn't have the first clue as to where she was and they needed to come up with a plan once they did find her… but he just couldn't wait.

"Daryl, trust me, I know how you feel. I know you want her back right now. But brother, you have to trust me. This needs careful planning. We don't even know who these people are." Rick was doing his best to calm his friend down. He knew that Daryl had a hot temper and once set on something that was it, it was set in stone. He was only hoping to talk a little sense into the man and get him to make a plan.

"I know, but let's be quick about it."

It worked. The men sat together hatching a search party to find the location of the Saviors camp.

As Rick predicted it wasn't difficult to put together a search party. HIs group wanted to get outside the walls, and the Alexandrians were eager to prove themselves. They decided to split up into 4 groups of 6. Covering the ground in a circular pattern, not unlike the one Sadie used back when she first met Daryl.

Rick, Michonne, Abe, Glenn and Maggie went with Daryl. It had to be them. Rick needed the strongest and most cunning. He knew they would find Sadie first. Thoughts of the Governor continued to haunt his brain. Should they consider an attack plan? Maybe take a hostage for negotiation? Without realizing it Rick was no different from the people they feared. Ruthlessness is necessity.

Sadie arrived at the Sanctuary and was lead to a small room. The door was locked behind her. Her room had a twin bed, a couch and a small dining room table with 3 chairs. There were a few books sitting on the dining room table. She knew that Negan must've remembered her love of reading.

"Let's see what he picked." Sadie spoke to herself as she made her way to the table. Her fingers brushed the first cover. Les Miserables, Wuthering Heights, Great Expectations and … oh shit. Misery by Stephen King. He's going to chop off my feet.

Using two different vehicles Daryl and the others speed through any and all streets. They were flying blind. Rick kept wondering to himself how they were just going to happen across this Sanctuary. If they haven't seen it before he supposed that gave them some direction. Go where they haven't gone, but other than that… they had nothing.

"How far away do you think this place could be?" Rick asked Daryl.

"I dun know. Not thinking about that. We're gonna go til we find it. So dun matter." Daryl shrugged and lit a cigarette. In the back seat Michonne caught eyes with Rick in the rearview mirror. Without words they both agreed, this was not going to continue the way Daryl was expecting. Rick had enough supplies for 3 days. That was the agreement. They would search for 3 days, then return to Alexandria to reload supplies and regroup. That would give the search parties a chance to communicate what they found… if anything.

They drove and slept, drove and slept. Daryl insisted on hiking down rough looking two tracks just to cover all ground. He didn't think the Sanctuary was just going to be sitting on some main road with flashing signs saying Sanctuary just ahead. Turn Here.

A knock at the door woke Sadie from a nap she had no idea she had been taking. She looked at the door, considering opening it, remembering it was locked from the outside and so simply yelled at the door. "Come in." Not in the most neighborly tone.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." It was him. Tall, dark, dressed in leather. Putting so much emphasis on the strangest words. He spoke with so much command. The door shut behind him. A soft click.

"Hello, Negan."

"Looks like you're back from that long walk you decided to fucking take."

"Looks like." Her face was stone.

"Not fucking happy here?" Lucille was with him. That precious bat. Stained with blood and wrapped in barbed wire. She rested on his shoulder so casually.

"Not that, I just don't belong here. I never have." She maintained eye contact with him. If he was going to make a move, she at least wanted to see it coming.

"You belong here just as much as anybody else. You just didn't try. We have everything to offer you. You have a lot to offer us. Why would you want to just run off on your own and try to survive out there with nothing? Unless…" He let that last word fall from his lips before licking his bottom lip.

"Negan, I just don't want to be here. Why can't I just walk away? It's not like I signed a non-compete contract?" She tried a shy smile. Sadie needed this to seem casual and not at all like she felt like a prisoner.

"You found somebody out there. I heard about that dirtbag that was with you. Sounds like you chose below your status." At that Sadie laughed, she couldn't help herself.

"Status, what status. That shit is gone. We are all fighting on the same level. And the guy I was with is just somebody I've known for a long time. We were travelling together to find a safe place to stay."

"Well, you've found it. Fuck Sadie, look around. You aren't going to be more safe anywhere else." Negan lifted his arms to display her room. Lucille pointed around.

"Safe, maybe, but only because I'm locked in a room. I could do that anywhere. This is isn't living. I would rather take my chances on the road than doing nothing with the rest of my life."

"Sadie, Sadie, Sadie. It doesn't have to be this way. You can leave the room. You can be a contributing part to our society. We probably won't be asking you to join a hunting group anytime soon, but, you can always join us for meetings and share your knowledge of the fucking world." He pulled one of the chairs out at the kitchen table and sat down. He rested Lucille on the table. Sadie made a note to herself not to ever eat off that table.

"I would like to leave this room, and I will share anything I know with you. But Negan, I don't belong here anymore. I don't even think I belong in this state anymore. I was thinking about heading North." His foot kicked the table as he grabbed Lucille before the table skittered away.

"Enough of this talk. Shut the fuck up. You're staying here and that's it. Either you can learn to like it or just sit in this fucking room for the rest of your life. I don't give a FUCK!" He slammed Lucille into the side of the table, pushing it even further away and stood up to leave. Sadie had to tread easy now. Her coyness wasn't working. He was just getting angry with her and Sadie did not want to face an angry Negan.

"I'll try." Two words, softly spoken. Enough to get his attention.

"I'm sorry?" He leaned back.

"I said I'll try." Sadie gently huffed out a breath and shook her head. "That's all I can say."

"That's all I ask sweetheart." With that Negan turned and left the room. Not without turning the lock after him.

Sadie knew she would have to try to fit in here… until Daryl came. Because she knew he would come. She wished he wouldn't because she knew what these men were capable of, but there was no stopping it. She knew he was on his way to her right now.

A week later, Sadie was let out of her room and allowed to work in the kitchen. She had a knack for cooking and actually started making friends among the men and women that shared her passion for using all of this natural food to create amazing dishes. The people of the Sanctuary weren't complaining either.

Even though she was friendly with the people in the kitchens she had no qualms about ditching them the first chance she had. This wasn't her home and it never would be. There were whispers about a special meeting tonight in the boiler room. Sadie was pretty sure those didn't end well for at least one person in attendance. This is not how she wants to live.

A week later not one person from Alexandria has come across anything resembling a community for dozens of people. Daryl is currently packing his motorcycle to take off on his own. Nobody tried stopping him. Rick knew from the first night that they all stopped to rest that it was only a matter of time before Daryl 'took things into his own hands.'

Daryl packed water bottles and some food, but he could be gone for weeks and find his own food and water if necessary. He was sick of this waiting around shit. It was time for him to find Sadie.

"Rick!" It was Michonne. She was running towards Rick and Daryl with a man following her. He had long blonde hair and a long trench coat on. It was very clear that this was a newcomer to Alexandria. "Daryl, wait." Michonne directed her attention to Daryl as she stopped in front of the men.

"Who is this?" Rick demanded.

"I'm Jesus." Rick looked at the long blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"Of course you are. Michonne, what is this?"

"He knows where the Sanctuary is." She was looking at Rick. Then to Daryl. "He knows where Sadie is."

"Ok, we're listening." Rick was definitely interested and Daryl set his supple pack on the seat of his motorcycle.

"I come from a place called the hilltop. We are a community not much unlike your own. We are farmers. And our crop is quite prosperous. That is why the Sanctuary took so much interest in us. We have a deal with them. We give them a quarter of everything we grow and they don't kill us." Jesus explained. "I know it doesn't sound like a good deal. But, with their numbers and weapons they could easily overthrow our community and just take everything we have. It has been working."

"That's fucked up. These guys just take whatever they want and think they can get away with it?" Daryl was baffled by the stupidity of this Hilltop for allowing somebody to just keep taking from them.

"It may seem that way to you, but for us… well, we've made it work. So I ran into some of your people on the road and tried to talk to them about trade between our two communities. They said I would have to talk to you. On our journey back somebody mentioned to me that you were looking for the Sanctuary. Well. I have been there before and I know what it is, but I wouldn't recommend you going. Best not to draw attention to yourselves."

"They already know about us." Daryl said. "They followed my back here after they kidnapped my... After they kidnapped somebody who was with me." Daryl's ears turned red but nobody commented.

"If they know about you, you'll be hearing from them soon. Whatever you have planned I would just hold off for now and maybe you can make a deal with them. But, I will say this. They are going to want something from you. Whatever you do here to stay alive, they're going to want a piece of it"

"We're not giving them shit." Rick scrunched up his face in confusion and disgust.

"Careful, they are very dangerous. They worst part about the Saviors is that they feel no remorse. They don't care who you love or who's on the top of the food chain in your group. They will kill."

Jesus' warnings took some time to sink in for both Daryl and Rick, but Michonne was growing more and more terrified. She has had her experiences with people like the Saviors. Torture, torment, death and so much suffering with a thought or care that the people they hurt were mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, husbands, wives. It meant nothing. Her first thought went to Rick and his son Carl. She couldn't risk losing them. Much in the same way that Daryl felt about Sadie. She would have to convince the men to at least have a conversation with the Saviors if they approached. Find out what they are after and what they want. If shit got bad. She'd convince Rick and Carl and anybody else that wanted to come along to leave.

She wouldn't risk them for anything, or anyone.

Jesus agreed that if Rick and Daryl, and only Rick and Daryl, could be stealthy enough he would take them to see the Sanctuary to see what they were up against

The men agreed and left for the 4 hour trip. It was down many roads they had no traveled. The area they were in was full of so many twists and turns, they would never have found it on their own.

Before they saw it, they could hear it. The people that lived at the Sanctuary were loud and fearless. They had strong protection around their buildings. Fences and barbed wire, stakes and spikes. The armed guards that were at every post, every entrance… every window, held automatic weapons.

Daryl instantly knew why Sadie tried to warn him. If these guys have any intention of taking from Alexandria they are going to win. Nothing back at Alexandria can compete with this fire power. Or their numbers. Rick is going to have to negotiate Sadie's release. He is going to have to give them whatever they want.

Sadie had refused to read the books left for her. She knew there was a reason behind each one and she didn't want to let her mind run away with ideas of Negan's fantasy. He seemed like a normal guy on the outside, until what was going on inside came bursting out, usually in the form of Lucille. Knowing that running off would certainly bring down some punishment, she wasn't sure which form. Her mind kept drifting back to that Stephen King book. In it a woman holds her favorite author hostage, then when he tries to escape… she cuts off his foot with an axe. Sadie's imagination is going to be her worst enemy so she picked up the copy of Wuthering Heights and settled in on the couch. As Daryl, Rick and Jesus looked directly at the building she was being kept.

~ end note. Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. This story has taken me in a direction that I wasn't expecting and it's been very difficult to come back to it. I am trying to weave the story back to what I originally intended, so I guess what I'm saying is… hang in there. I don't even know if anybody is still reading this or even likes it, but I have to finish it. Love to those who are in this far enough to be reading this here ramblin' - K


End file.
